Total Drama Destino Island
by Curcle
Summary: After a long hiatus, Chris is determined to make a comeback by letting 24 new contestants duke it out for one million dollars on a remote island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. 24 OCs. Four teams. One winner. (No longer accepting applications)
1. Not Accepting Sorry :(

**So I'm starting** **a new Total Drama fic. This one is going to be a large improvement over my previous writing, and will feature 24 characters made by you! (Note: This is not first come first serve. I will choose your character based on how well it'll fit the story.)**

The scene opens up to a beautiful island, with lush green grass and a large forest in the background. Chris walks into view, smiling like he always does.

"Hello, Total Drama fans! Have you ever wanted to compete in Total Drama? To get a chance to win the grand prize and be the last one standing? Well now's your chance to do just that!" He proclaims.

"Our producers will be accepting 24 lucky people to stay here on Destino Island for a shot at winning a million dollars! You heard me! A million dollars!" An intern hands him a briefcase which he opens, showing off stacks of cash.

"You will be transported here in a luxury jet, giving you a view of the entire island from above. When you arrive, you'll stay in a mansion while Chef and I serve you five-star food. Not to mention the beautiful scenery and wildllife!"

It cuts to a shot of a forest, where beautiful flowers are blooming. It switches to multiple scenes like this until it finally goes back to Chris. "You can see all this and more here at Destino island. So what are you waiting for? Submit your applications now!"

* * *

I'll be accepting 24 people for this season. Submit your applications in the reviews, or just PM me. Only one character allowed per person. (Note: I will not take pity characters, like someone who's mom is dying) Here's the app.

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Ethnicity:

Sexuality:

Age:

Stereotype:

Hair (Style and color):

Height:

Everyday Clothes:

Pajamas:

Swimwear:

Tattoos or Piercings:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Relationship:

(If yes, with who?):

Audition Tape:

Additional Info (Optional):

* * *

 **Well there you go! Have fun with submitting your OCs! (I'll paste the App in the reviews for anyone who wants/needs it.)**


	2. Confirmed Contestants: Part 1

**I've decided the first six confirmed contestants to be on the show! (Please note that even if your OC isn't on here, they still have a chance to make it in.)**

* * *

Girls:

1\. Melissa Donavan - The Failed Manipulator **(Safety Pickle)**

2\. Brooke Lavern - The Kind Bookworm **(Kat the Writer)**

3\. Kylie Anakisa - The Empowering Tomboy **(Animegirl426)**

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

* * *

Boys:

1\. Ace Ashford - The Preppy Jock **(AceSeesYouuu)**

2\. Norman Walker - The Versatile **(afeeldeathstar)**

3\. Willam Visage - The Drag Diva **(Tootsie Turner)**

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

* * *

 **I still need 9 more guys and 9 more girls. Remember, don't worry if your character isn't here, they still have a chance to make it in! :D**


	3. Confirmed Contestants: Part 2

**Here are the first ten contestants to be on the show! (Please note that even if your OC isn't on here, they still have a chance to make it in.)**

* * *

Girls:

1\. Melissa Donavan - The Failed Manipulator **(Safety Pickle)**

2\. Brooke Lavern - The Kind Bookworm **(Kat the Writer)**

3\. Kylie Anakisa - The Empowering Tomboy **(Animegirl426)**

4\. Cindy McCloud - The Queen Bee Perfectionist **(GwendolynD)**

5\. Farrah Kingsley - The Reckless Adventurer **(Thedaffodilqueen)**

6\. Sarah Reyes - The Expert Strategist **(CVluvFoxy)**

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

* * *

Boys:

1\. Ace Ashford - The Preppy Jock **(AceSeesYouuu)**

2\. Norman Walker - The Versatile **(afeeldeathstar)**

3\. Willam Visage - The Drag Diva **(Tootsie Turner)**

4\. Marco Korps - The Reliable Photographer **(TechniqueFantasy)**

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

* * *

 **I still need 8 more guys and 6 more girls. Remember, don't worry if your character isn't here, they still have a chance to make it in! :D**


	4. Confirmed Contestants: Part 3

**Here is the updated list of contestants who will be on the show! (Please note that even if your OC isn't on here, they still have a chance to make it in.)**

* * *

Girls:

1\. Melissa Donavan - The Failed Manipulator **(Safety Pickle)**

2\. Brooke Lavern - The Kind Bookworm **(Kat the Writer)**

3\. Kylie Anakisa - The Empowering Tomboy **(Animegirl426)**

4\. Cindy McCloud - The Queen Bee Perfectionist **(GwendolynD)**

5\. Farrah Kingsley - The Reckless Adventurer **(Thedaffodilqueen)**

6\. Sarah Reyes - The Expert Strategist **(CVluvFoxy)**

7\. Petunia Willows - The Creative Writer **(shianen)**

8\. Katarina Arre - The Merciless Meany **(PrimaPiranha)**

9\. Evening Harrison - The Invisible **(OppsieDasi)**

10.

11.

12.

* * *

Boys:

1\. Ace Ashford - The Preppy Jock **(AceSeesYouuu)**

2\. Norman Walker - The Versatile **(afeeldeathstar)**

3\. Willam Visage - The Drag Diva **(Tootsie Turner)**

4\. Marco Korps - The Reliable Photographer **(TechniqueFantasy)**

5\. John McKnight - The Sensible Guy **(StevenUFandroid)**

6\. Graham Ulry - The Introverted Otaku **(xXRocketShark216Xx)**

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

* * *

 **I still need 6 more guys and 3 more girls. Remember, don't worry if your character isn't here, they still have a chance to make it in! :D**


	5. Confirmed Contestants: Part 4

**I'm sorry if I seem to picky with these. I'm just trying to pick the cast with the best possible plotline. :)**

* * *

Girls:

1\. Melissa Donavan - The Failed Manipulator **(Safety Pickle)**

2\. Brooke Lavern - The Kind Bookworm **(Kat the Writer)**

3\. Kylie Anakisa - The Empowering Tomboy **(Animegirl426)**

4\. Cindy McCloud - The Queen Bee Perfectionist **(GwendolynD)**

5\. Farrah Kingsley - The Reckless Adventurer **(Thedaffodilqueen)**

6\. Sarah Reyes - The Expert Strategist **(CVluvFoxy)**

7\. Petunia Willows - The Creative Writer **(shianen)**

8\. Katarina Arre - The Merciless Meany **(PrimaPiranha)**

9\. Evening Harrison - The Invisible **(OppsieDasi)**

10\. Laurie Dawson - The Lone Social Butterfly **(Not So Sweet Sara)**

11.

12.

* * *

Boys:

1\. Ace Ashford - The Preppy Jock **(AceSeesYouuu)**

2\. Norman Walker - The Versatile **(afeeldeathstar)**

3\. Willam Visage - The Drag Diva **(Tootsie Turner)**

4\. Marco Korps - The Reliable Photographer **(TechniqueFantasy)**

5\. John McKnight - The Sensible Guy **(StevenUFandroid)**

6\. Graham Ulry - The Introverted Otaku **(xXRocketShark216Xx)**

7\. Liam Hart - The Passionate Surfer **(Fantastic Facade)**

8\. Zero Stones - The Teen Mime Expert/Boxer **(Overlord Exor)**

9\. Adam Matthews - The Lovable Rebel **(AdamTheMetroidNERD)**

10\. Andrew Rodriguez - The Latino Loner **(Boruto101)**

11\. Nathan Foster - The Gentle Pacifist **(kaijudude1000)**

12.

* * *

 **Only one more spot for boys and two more for girls, so submit them quickly! The next update will be the last.**


	6. Final Cast List

**The Cast List is finished! Here are the lucky people who made it!  
**

* * *

Girls:

1\. Melissa Donavan - The Failed Manipulator **(Safety Pickle)**

2\. Brooke Lavern - The Kind Bookworm **(Kat the Writer)**

3\. Kylie Anakisa - The Empowering Tomboy **(Animegirl426)**

4\. Cindy McCloud - The Queen Bee Perfectionist **(GwendolynD)**

5\. Farrah Kingsley - The Reckless Adventurer **(Thedaffodilqueen)**

6\. Sarah Reyes - The Expert Strategist **(CVluvFoxy)**

7\. Petunia Willows - The Creative Writer **(shianen)**

8\. Katarina Arre - The Merciless Meany **(PrimaPiranha)**

9\. Evening Harrison - The Invisible **(OppsieDasi)**

10\. Laurie Dawson - The Lone Social Butterfly **(Not So Sweet Sara)**

11\. Tyrla Bennigan - The Shy Underdog **(TheHTTYD2Idiot)**

12\. Tod Jameson - The Follower **(TotalDramaTastic)**

* * *

Boys:

1\. Ace Ashford - The Preppy Jock **(AceSeesYouuu)**

2\. Norman Walker - The Versatile **(afeeldeathstar)**

3\. Willam Visage - The Drag Diva **(Tootsie Turner)**

4\. Marco Korps - The Reliable Photographer **(TechniqueFantasy)**

5\. John McKnight - The Sensible Guy **(StevenUFandroid)**

6\. Graham Ulry - The Introverted Otaku **(xXRocketShark216Xx)**

7\. Liam Hart - The Passionate Surfer **(Fantastic Facade)**

8\. Zero Stones - The Teen Mime Expert/Boxer **(Overlord Exor)**

9\. Adam Matthews - The Lovable Rebel **(AdamTheMetroidNERD)**

10\. Andrew Rodriguez - The Latino Loner **(Boruto101)**

11\. Nathan Foster - The Gentle Pacifist **(kaijudude1000)**

12\. Timothy Sandfort - The Programmer **(TF2SAINTX)**

* * *

 **And that's the final cast! Thank you for submitting your OCs, everyone. I got a lot of them and it was really hard to choose, but in the end I think I picked the best ones for the plot I have in mind. The first episode will be out in less than a week :)  
**


	7. We're all in this together

**The moment you've all been waiting for... it's the first chapter of Total Drama Destino! Hopefully it was worth the wait and the time it took to find the perfect OCs. Fun Fact: Destino is Spanish for "Destiny" Anyway, have fun reading!**

Chris is sitting in a chair, enjoying the sunlight, and turns to look at the camera.

"Oh hi! I didn't see you there. My name's Chris McLean, 134 time Gemmie winner, and owner of the world's best face," he says, grinning and showing off his perfectly white teeth.

He grunts as he gets up from the chair, and stretches. "But what I'm most known for is hosting a special show called Total Drama. Recently, I was told my producers that my show was "Too dangerous" for any known country in the world." He pulls out a map, and points to a barely visible speck. "But since this island hasn't been claimed by any country yet, I was told that I could host Destino Island here. So get ready for the biggest, baddest reality TV comeback you've ever seen, because this is: TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!" He yells, his voice echoing over the entire island.

* * *

Chris walks to an large open field, where he continues explaining the game.

"For this season, I selected 24 contestants to compete for a large prize of 1 million dollars," he says, pulling a shiny metal briefcase from behind his back. He pops the lid of the case, showing off countless stacks of money. "Each of these contestants is coming here expecting to achieve something, whether it be winning the million, hooking up with someone, or just making a few friends. Speaking of the contestants, here they come now."

Just as he said, a large black jet descends from the sky, landing gracefully in the field next to Chris. A ramp opens up from the bottom, landing on the ground with a soft thump. "One at a time, all of you!" Chris calls up.

The first down the ramp is a slightly muscular boy who stands a bit taller than Chris. He has black hair and light skin, and is wearing a green shirt emblazoned with the words "I don't care" in yellow.

He looks around. "Well Chris, you've lied to us yet again. I liked the free jet ride though."

"Thank you, John," Chris says, a bit annoyed. "Yeah. Well, see you," John says. He makes a move to go back in the plane, but Chris grabs him by the back of the shirt and pulls him onto the field. John crosses his arms and waits for the other contestants to be introduced.

Another teen comes down the ramp. This time, it's a Japanese-American girl wearing a plain white T-shirt with a plaid one over it, and jeans that looked like they had been ripped up. She has dirty blonde hair, some of it which is covered by a red cap.

"Hey Chris!" She smiles, and Chris high-fives her. "Welcome to Destino Island, Kylie," he says, and Kylie walks past him to join John.

"Pretty nice place, huh?" She asks. John shrugs. "There's no hotel, and a one in twenty-four chance of winning the million. We might as well just fly home already."

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Kylie:** "What a downer! Nobody joins Total Drama thinking they're not going to win."

 **John:** He shrugs. "I've seen reality TV before. Normal people like us never get far."

* * *

A tall, Australian teen walks down next, almost hitting his head on the bottom of the jet. "Nice place," He comments, looking around.

He's wearing a gray muscle tee and black cargo shorts, and his black hair is styled into a short ponytail.

"Ace! My man!" Chris greets, shaking hands with the new arrival.

Ace slightly smiles, and he walks over to join Kylie and John just as the next teen leaves the jet.

It's a Spanish-Canadian girl with dark brown hair that goes down to her shoulders. She's wearing a light-blue dress shirt, and khaki capris. She looks at all the contestants, then pulls out a small notepad and writes a few things.

"Sarah! How are you?" Chris asks, smiling. "I'm good. Thanks Chris," She says, slightly returning the smile.

Ace stares at her, but when she notices he quickly averts his gaze.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Ace:** "Man, Sarah is hot! She's got great eyes, and she seems pretty smart." He chuckles.

 **Sarah:** "I'm doing this show to help out my family. I have a boyfriend and a kid, and we could use a little extra money. I figure since I know every strategy in the book, I've got a pretty good shot at winning!"

* * *

The five turn their attention to the next contestant, a very short American girl with blonde hair. She's wearing a blue hoodie and grey cargo pants.

She looks around. "This is Total Drama, right?"

Chris lets out a small laugh. "Yes Tod, it is."

"Well, where's the mansion then?" Tod asks.

Chris is about to answer, but John gets to it first. "There isn't one. As usual, Chris lied to his contestants in order to earn money."

The host shoots John a glare, but eventually nods.

Just then, a girl is pushed out of the jet, stumbling a bit before she regains her balance. She has long brown hair in a side plait, and is wearing a black five nights at Freddy's T-shirt along with denim jeans and black converse shoes.

"H...hi guys. I'm Evie," she says softly. Nobody pays attention to her. "I...I guess I'll just go stand over here then." She walks past Chris and joins the others, standing next to Ace.

A guy comes down next. He's wearing a black and white striped shirt along with completely black pants and a top hat with a skull pin in the middle.

Chris looks at a card, then back at the newcomer. "Zero? Is that seriously your real name?" The teen just nods. Chris just sighs and points to the growing group of contestants.

Zero attempts to stand next to John, but the latter just pushes him away. "Jeez, they allow everyone on Total Drama now, don't they?" He mutters, not caring if anyone hears.

The next one to step out of the jet is a guy with shaggy green and black hair that covers his eyes. He's wearing a baggy black hoodie with ripped jeans and black high top tennis shoes.

"Adam!" Chris smiles. "What's up, my man!" He holds up his hand for a high five, but Adam ignores it and walks past him to join the group.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Adam:** "Alright. Let me tell you something right now. You can call me a rebel, a punk, a criminal. But you cannot call me a Duncan clone. I will _kill you_ if you compare me to that softie." He growls, clenching his hand into a fist.

 **Tod:** "My strategy on this show? Simple. Find the best player and stick with them throughout the season. They'll carry me to the top." She says confidently.

* * *

Another contestant steps out. This time it's a girl with black hair in a ponytail, and a tank top that's equally dark. She's also wearing gray jeans and black boots.

"Hey Katarina! How was the flight?" Chris asks. "Don't act like you actually care, Chris." Katarina says, kicking the ridiculously photogenic host in the shins.

She goes to stand with the others, but they quickly step away from her. "What? Am I too hardcore for you?" She growls. She shoots them all a menacing glare, and they back away even further.

The next person to come down the ramp is a messy, ash blonde haired guy. He's wearing a brown hoodie, dark blue jeans, and white and blue tennis shoes.

He sees the already divided cast and sighs. "I guess this season is already off to a great start." John chuckles, and the newcomer walks over to him. "Name's Graham." He says, high-fiving John.

"Thanks a lot Graham! You just ruined my introduction! Happy?" Chris scolds, staring at the teen. Graham smirks, and Chris turns away to see yet another person walking down.

This one is a Hawaiian guy with red, wavy hair, who has on an olive green shirt and blue jeans. He also has a camera strapped around his neck, which he immediately uses to take a picture of Chris.

"Hey Chris! Smile!" He says, snapping another picture. Chris smiles for one more picture, then points to the group of contestants. "Marc. Over there. Now." He demands.

Marc reluctantly walks over to the crowd, where he stands in anticipation for the next contestant.

Fortunately, he doesn't have to wait long, as a slim girl with silvery-blonde hair sets foot on the island, taking in her surroundings. She is wearing a long sleeved white top, short shorts, and hot pink shoes.

"This is it Chris? I expected a mansion," She scoffs. "We're on a budget here, Cindy! Do you know how hard it was to find an island that wasn't inhabited by flesh-eating cannibals?" Chris yells.

"Whatever," Cindy says. She attempts to join the group, but is quickly blinded by a flash from Marc's camera. She walks over to him and smacks the camera out of his hands. "Jeez! I didn't even have my makeup on yet!" She protests.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Cindy:** "Yeah. Unauthorized paparazzo? Not exactly my favorite thing in the world.

 **Marc:** "She better have not damaged the lens."

* * *

Marc picks the camera off the ground and sweeps the dirt off of it as the next contestant arrives at the bottom.

This one is an African-American girl with thick, messy black hair that comes past her shoulders. She is wearing an aqua T-shirt with high-waisted shorts. She also has black vans with white ankle socks.

"Hi Chris! Great to be here!" She says, smiling. Chris beams. "Thank you, Petunia. You can go stand over there" He says, pointing to the group behind him. Petunia walks in and stands with the cast as another teen comes out of the plane.

She has long, curly brown hair, and is wearing a green long sleeved shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black sneakers. She looks over the contestants, shaking her head at them.

"Melissa! How was the trip?" Chris asks. "Horrible. Just like you." She says, walking past him and joining the group. "What's with all the hate? It's not like I've done anything wrong." Chris says, looking confused.

He looks back to see an American guy carrying a surfboard. The teen has short blonde hair, an open light blue T-shirt, and dark blue shorts. He also has a tattoo of a broken heart on his inner wrist. He walks up to Chris, and the two shake hands. "It's awesome to be on Total Drama, Chris," He says. "Awesome to have you here, Liam." Chris says. He points Liam to the contestants, and the surfer joins them.

The next contestant is a guy who has short black hair and glasses hanging around his neck. He's wearing a dark green shirt with the omega symbol, and dark blue denim pants along with black converse shoes. "Hey Norman! How was the trip?" Chris asks. "Good, thank you." Norman says, slightly smiling.

He joins the others and stands next to Kylie. "Nice to meet you." He greets. "Are you flirting with me?" She asks. "No. I'm just interested in making acquaintances and broadening my horizons." He says.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Petunia:** "I mean, I'm just honored to be on the show! I can't believe I was picked out of so many different people!"

 **Liam:** "Chris is actually kind of cool when you meet him. I just hope he doesn't go too hard on us."

* * *

Another teen comes down the ramp. This one is a slightly chubby guy who has short, light-brown hair and glasses. He has on a black Star Wars shirt, blue basketball shorts, and black sneakers.

"Tim, right?" Chris asks. The newcomer nods. "Niiiice," Chris says, smiling.

Tim moves past Chris and stands with the new cast as another contestant comes out of the jet.

She is a Hispanic girl with long, black, wavy hair. She's wearing a large red sweater and a plain black shirt with leather shorts and black combat boots.

Chris looks up at her, then down at a sheet of paper. "Ty-Tyrla? Is that how you say it?" He asks. Tyrla gives him a thumbs up, then moves to the back of the group.

The next one to come out is a girl with dark purple hair who slides down the ramp, laughing. She gets up, cheering. "Woo! That was fun!" She says. She has a lot of piercings, and is wearing a long-sleeved black crop top, dark blue denim short shorts, and boots. "Hey dudes! Farrah here!" The girl greets.

"Whatever, just stand over there," Chris says, pointing to the ever growing conglomeration of contestants.

Yet another girl comes down the ramp. She has platinum blonde and green hair, and has on a white shirt with the radioactivity symbol on it, a black beanie, skinny jeans and red converse shoes. She's also carrying a suitcase containing a bass guitar.

"Laurie! How are you feeling?" Chris asks. "I'm good, thanks you." Laurie smiles. "Okay. Just stand over there," Chris says, motioning behind himself. She joins the group, and a guy walks out next.

He has black hair, and is wearing a black jacket, blue shorts and pants alike, and gray Adidas shoes. "Hello, fellow Total Drama fans," He says. "My name is Nathan, and I am please to make your acquaintance. I hope we can all have an enjoyable time on this island, and best of luck to you all."

He squirms his way into the group, where he waits for another teen to arrive.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Tim:** "My forte is programming. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do on an island with no technology, but I better prove myself to my team."

 **Farrah:** "I just love the wilderness. I feel like it's calling me, you know?" She lets out another laugh.

* * *

Another contestant comes out, looking around. She has short, curly blonde hair, and is wearing a white dress with cherries printed on it.

"Hi Chris!" She waves, smiling. "Hi Willam," Chris mutters, looking uncomfortable. He simply gestures behind him, and Willam starts to mingle with the cast.

Meanwhile, Sarah beckons to Katarina, and the bully comes over. "Yeah? What do you want me for?" Katarina asks. "I'm just suspicious. Willam is a guy's name, isn't it?" Sarah whispers. "So?" Katarina responds. "I'm just saying, I don't think Willam is a girl at all. I just wanted to confide in you because you seem like the most trustworthy person right now."

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Sarah:** "No way do I trust Katarina. Her huge temper does put a target on her back, and she'd be a good vote shield. Whatever helps me stay longer." She shrugs.

 **Katarina:** "I think Sarah has a point. Besides, I've got her trust already. Allies are pretty useful in this game."

* * *

A girl walks out this time. She has long brown hair in a low ponytail, and is wearing a dark gray hoodie along with a navy blue T-shirt, flare denim jeans, and white sneakers. She is also carrying a suitcase full of books, and she stops by Chris to greet him.

"Hey Brooke! Welcome to the island!" Chris says, holding up his hand. Brooke high-fives him, then joins the group as the final contestant exits the jet.

He is a Spanish guy with spiky dark black hair and a lip piercing. He's wearing a red shirt that says "Lone Wolf," along with dark black cargo shorts and white and black sneakers. He enters the crowd, then turns towards Chris.

"That concludes your introductions!" Chris announces, having made sure the jet was empty. "Now, I'm going to explain the rules of the game. Every day, you campers must compete in a challenge, of which there is a wide variety. If your team loses the challenge, they will have to vote out one of their members. Who can never come back. Ever!" He says, throwing his hands up in the air. "To win the million, you have to be the last contestant left standing."

He pulls a table out in front of him, which has 3 golden statues modeled to look like him. "These are the immunity statues. They will nullify all votes against you, forcing the person with the second most votes to go home. However, you can only play this before the results of the votes have been revealed. No more of that last minute stuff. People get bored of that." He finishes.

"Now then. Any questions?" He asks. The teens just stare at him.

"Okay then. Your first challenge is to find the center of the island. There you will be separated into teams. Chris looks around. "The center is about... there!" He says, pointing North. "Now go!" He yells. The contestants run forward, some at the front, and some stragglers left in the back. Chris chuckles. "Just like old times."

* * *

As soon as they enter the forest, John slows down and grabs Graham's arm.

"Why'd we stop? We had the lead!" Graham asks. "Because now is the perfect time to talk strategy. Alliances are important in this game." John responds. "Besides, you're probably the only normal person on this island besides me." "That's true," Graham smiles, and the two laugh.

Sarah jogs past the two, with Ace following her. He finally catches up and runs beside her. "Hey." He greets. "...Hello?" Sarah says, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Ace:** "Dang it! I'm gonna have to step up my game if I want to score."

* * *

Tod notices Cindy in front of her, and moves ahead to talk to her. "Cindy... I was wondering if you wanted to be in an alliance?" Tod offers.

"And why exactly would I want to team up with you?" Cindy asks.

"Because you need me. You wouldn't last a day against these people," Tod reasons, pointing to Katarina.

Cindy pretends to consider. "Okay," She finally agrees.

* * *

 **Confessionals**

 **Cindy:** "This is great. It's only my first day and people are already begging to be with me. Just the way it should be.

* * *

Marc notices Petunia walking next to him, and he moves closer towards her.

"Want me to help you carry that?" He asks, gesturing to Petunia's luggage.

"Sure," She says, handing him her bag. "But why?" Marc shrugs. "I guess I'm just a nice guy."

He keeps his pace with her, and the two start to talk, occasionally laughing.

Meanwhile, Timothy is lagging quite a bit behind, and Willam easily passes him. "Come on! Move it!" She encourages.

"I...can't," He pants. "I'm too tired."

"Oh come on! You can do better than this!" She says. taking Timothy's hand and pulling him forward.

They move past Tyrla, who has long since given up running and is now content with walking at the back of the pack. Evie strolls up, and Tyrla turns to her. "Wait!" Tyrla shouts. Evie turns around and comes back to Tyrla, walking with her.

"What is it?" Evie asks, looking around.

"I...I need a friend." Tyrla says.

"What are you talking about? Nobody put you up to this, right?" Evie responds. She looks left and right again, just to check.

"No! ...No. I just wanted to be friends with you. Isn't that what people do? They ask to be friends?" Tyrla asks.

"Well, I'm just as clueless as you are," Evie admits.

The two girls laugh, and continue walking together.

Norman runs after Kylie, struggling to keep up.

"Please consider my offer!" He pleads. Kylie just looks ahead and keeps running, while Norman stops to catch his breath.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Norman** **:** "I really want to make her acquaintance. I really do. But she keeps on turning me down."

 **Kylie:** "I feel bad for doing that. What if he really did want to be friends?" She shrugs. "Better safe than sorry."

* * *

Brooke steps into a clearing to see a large TV screen, and Chris smiling.

"Congratulations, Brooke! You have reached the center first!" He says.

"I...I did?" She asks, smiling.

Zero rushes in next, looking up at the TV then down at Chris.

"Zero! You've reached the center second! You've... almost won..." Chris says.

Soon after, Sarah and Ace reach the center, followed by Adam and Katarina. "Aw, what? I didn't get here first?" Adam says.

"No." Chris plainly states.

Farrah, Kylie, and Norman also reach the middle, where they are greeted by Chris, who looks back to see Petunia, Marc, and Liam trailing close behind.

Willam drags Timothy into the clearing, the latter sweating heavily. "Please... don't make me do that ever again," Timothy pleads.

Melissan, Nathan, and Andrew also reach the center, along with Laurie, Cindy and Tod.

Following those four are Evie and Tyrla, who look disappointed that they came so late.

Finally, John and Graham reach the middle. "John and Graham, you two have arrived last." Chris says dramatically. "Does that mean we're eliminated?" Graham asks, a hint of worry in his voice. "No. It means you'll be shamed by your friends and family for the rest of eternity. You get to stay on the island though."

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Graham:** He shrugs. "Works for me."

* * *

"Now that you're all here, I'm going to introduce the teams." Chris says pulling up a small remote and pressing a button on it.

The huge screen above him powers on, and six boxes appear on it, pictures spinning rapidly inside. A smaller box appears above, spinning slightly slower. "There will be four teams, each with six of you. These will be determined by the random number generator on that large television. The teams will also have an equal number of boys and girls, but the leader of the team will be highlighted in yellow. Any questions? No? Let's begin," Chris finishes, pressing the button again.

The boxes slow down, and the first six appear with a picture of a volcano above them.

"Sarah, Ace, Melissa, Andrew, Willam, and Tyrla. You are now Team Volcan!" Chris says. Sarah's picture is highlighted.

Ace elbows Sarah. "Pretty cool that we're on the same team, right?" He asks. She just pushes him away, leaving him confused.

Chris picks up the remote again, and the boxes become a blur once more. Finally, they stop, with a picture of a tidal wave above them.

"Petunia, Brooke, Zero, Katarina, John, and Marc. You have become Team Marea!" Chris announces, with John's picture highlighted.

Again, the boxes become a blur, the remainder of the contestants looking on in anticipation. They stop, and the six are shown with a hurricane above them.

"Cindy, Tod, Adam, Laurie, Liam, and Nathan. You have been selected to become Team Huracan." Tod's picture is now filled with yellow.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Tod:** She is hyperventilating. "I can't be leader! I have NO idea what to do! This is why I was going to follow Cindy!"

* * *

Chris presses the button a final time, and the boxes instantly switch, showing the final six with a picture of an earthquake above them.

"This leaves Graham, Farrah, Norman, Timothy, Evie, and Kylie to become Team Terremoto," Chris finishes. Timothy's picture is yellow.

"Now let's get to the beach. It's time for your first challenge," Chris says.

* * *

Teams:

 **Team Volcan:** (Ace, Andrew, Melissa, Sarah, Tyrla, and Willam)

 **Team Marea:** (Brooke, John, Katarina, Marc, Petunia, and Zero)

 **Team Huracan:** (Adam, Cindy, Laurie, Liam, Nathan, and Tod)

 **Team Terremoto:** (Evie, Farrah, Graham, Kylie, Norman, and Timothy)

* * *

 **And that's the character introductions! (Sorry if they seem a little rushed.) School is kicking my butt, but I'm doing my best to update. Tell me how I played your character, and who you like and dislike! (You don't have to if you don't want to) Also, don't worry if I haven't set up anything yet. Relationships WILL develop over time. But yeah! That concludes the first episode, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. We're all in this together (Part 2)

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter. I tried to utilize the characters' interactions instead of focusing on the challenge. It was actually really hard to eliminate someone once it came down to it, but I hope you understand. Fun Fact: The team names are Spanish for their symbols.**

"And we're back," Chris says. The contestants have reached the beach, where the water laps at their feet.

"Wait? Where's the challenge?" Kylie says, looking around.

"Right here!" Chris says. As if on cue, a helicopter flies over the teens, carrying a huge bag.

A _clank_ is heard, and the bag drops into the sand. Chris opens it, spilling a large amount of trash all over the beach.

"Your job is to make a house that can survive a tsunami out of all this garbage," He says.

"Wait. A tidal wave?" Sarah says. "Yes. A tidal wave." Chris repeats, looking annoyed. "How would you know that a tidal wave is going to come through here?" She asks.

Chris sighs, and holds up a remote. "I can control the weather with this. It's a complicated web of satellites that would be too hard for you people to understand."

"But tidal waves kill people!" Marc says, looking scared. "Then you'd better make a good house," Chris retorts. An intern pulls up in a boat, and the host gets in. "See you in eight hours!" He calls, riding into the distance.

Adam drops his bags. "Alright. Let's get to work," He says, looking at the pile. The teams separate and start building.

* * *

Ace quickly spots Sarah and walks over to her.

"So...uh...pretty good challenge, huh?" He says, trying to start a conversation.

"I guess," She agrees, picking up a box.

Ace picks up a large wooden beam, and the two start bringing their items back.

They toss the items down in front of Melissa, who was waiting for them.

"What do you want me to do?" Melissa asks. "I don't know, make a raft or something." Ace insists.

"Do it yourself," Melissa responds.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Ace:** "I've got a team member who thinks she's too good to work and a hot girl who won't even notice me. Not a great start to the season."

* * *

Tod throws a pile of wood down. "Okay team, get to work. I think."

Cindy walks over to Tod. "We need to talk strategy," She says. "Why? It's early in the game. We're not targets." Tod says.

"Have you looked at our team? We're not exactly the most athletic. It's not going to be long before we have to vote someone off," Cindy says, pointing to the rest of the group.

At that moment, Nathan walks up to Tod, holding a long metal rod. "Hey leader. Where do you want me to put this?" He asks.

"Where do you think?" Todd asks in response. "Right. We can use this as support." Nathan says, walking back to the house.

Tod looks back at Cindy. "Maybe him?" She suggests. "We have to protect ourselves somehow." Cindy agrees.

Laurie comes out of the pile holding a sheet of metal. "I think we can protect the house with this," She says.

"Good idea!" Liam says. "Everyone, let's get some metal."

* * *

Zero ties the left side of the raft together with a length of rope while Marc and Petunia nail another board to the half-finished raft.

"John, you could at least help," Marc says, looking at the teen lying down.

"I'll take care of it," He says, smirking.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Marc:** "What is this guy's deal? Doesn't he want our team to win?"

 **John:** "I've got this all figured out. Just wait until tonight."

* * *

Brooke and Katarina come over, and John stands up and brushes himself off.

"Hey ladies. Find anything good?" He asks. "Actually, I don't care." He takes Katarina aside, getting serious.

"I don't like you, and you don't like me. But alliances are crucial in this game. You want in?" He questions.

"Sure. Why not." She says. John chuckles, patting her on the back. "Knew I could count on you."

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Katarina:** "I don't trust John one bit. As soon as he turns his back..." She makes a stabbing motion. "The knife goes in."

* * *

Timothy is sitting at the base of a tree, typing something on his laptop.

"What is he doing there?" Kylie asks, looking back.

"Don't mind him. We'll just vote him off if we lose. It's better not to ask questions," Graham responds.

"Oh, come on!" Farrah says, putting a plastic bag over a hole in the roof. "At least give him a chance."

Graham sighs. "I guess you're right."

Norman moves in next to Kylie. "Please, I beg you to reconsider. If I could only ask for a minute of your-"

Kylie moves away, leaving him by himself.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Norman:** "I don't understand! What do I have to do to be friends with her?"

* * *

Willam and Tyrla come out of the trash, carrying half-rotted boards.

"You think these will be enough to keep the house together?" Tyrla asks.

"There's only one way to find out," Willam says.

She grabs a hammer and some rusty nails from the pile and hands them to Tyrla. Suddenly, something gleams in the trash, and Willam looks down at it. "Hold these for me, sweetheart," She requests.

Tyrla just shrugs and accepts the tools.

Willam leans over and digs through the trash, throwing miscellaneous items left and right. Finally, she comes up with an immunity idol.

"Holy crap! I think this is the real thing!" She says. Just to make sure, she turns it upside down. There on the bottom is the McLean seal of approval, a golden sticker with Chris himself's picture on it, smiling as ever.

Willam looks back at Tyrla, then down at the idol. "No... it wouldn't be fair to have this without you having one as well." She says, throwing the idol back into the pile.

"But just in case..." She adds, planting a tattered flag near where it landed.

She takes back the tools from Tyrla, and the two walk back to the house.

Meanwhile, Marc watches the whole ordeal from a tree.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Tyrla:** "I don't understand... that was one of the immunity idols. Why would she do that for me?"

 **Marc:** "Wow. I can get the idol right now! No, it would be suspicious for the flag to be moved this soon. I'll have to wait for the next challenge."

* * *

The two join their team to find the base only half-finished.

"Come on, guys! We've got to get to work! We're way behind the other teams!" Willam insists.

She starts nailing wood to the base, Melissa and Andrew only watching their team work.

* * *

Team Huracan is almost finished, and they are just applying the final pieces of metal to the roof.

"That... that was quick," Nathan smiles, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Yeah. Thanks to Tod," Cindy says. She turns around and gives a thumbs up to the short girl.

Liam is about to say something, but he decides against it and lets out a sigh of relief.

Adam checks his watch. "Great. We're done. Now what are we going to do for the next 4 hours?" He asks.

He doesn't wait for an answer, and instead takes out a pocketknife and starts etching his name into the metal.

Liam takes Laurie aside. "So what's a cute girl like you doing on Total Drama?" He asks.

Laurie blushes. "Oh, you don't mean that." "I do!" Liam says. "You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever laid eyes on," He says, taking her hand.

Nathan notices this and turns to Adam. "Well... it seems like everyone else here is split into pairs."

"What do you want, a kiss on the cheek?" Adam asks. He finishes and puts the knife in his pocket. "Want me to carve your name in as well? Nathan X Adam? Inside a little heart?" "Well, no, I just-" "Didn't think so." Adam interrupts, and goes inside the house.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Adam:** "Yeah, they outnumber us. Do I care? No."

 **Nathan:** "I think Adam's starting to warm up to me."

* * *

Graham throws his tools down, looking over at Timothy.

"That's it, I'm going over and talking to him." He says.

Farrah calls out to stop him, but he's already walking over to the tech-savvy teen.

Timothy looks up to see Graham standing over him. "What are you doing?" The latter asks.

Timothy breaks out into a smile, and turns his laptop around. On it he has deatailed blueprints, illustrating how the house should look.

"I researched some Tsunami-resistant buildings," He explains. "This isn't much, but it should do it."

"It...it's amazing." Graham says, speechless.

"Yeah. And I'd say it's just about ready." Timothy says, walking over to the others. He puts the laptop on a tree stump, and the team gets to work.

* * *

John crosses his arms as Marc gets back. "Where have you been?"

Marc just pushes past him and gets back to work on the house. "Not like you care. You've barely worked at all."

"I'm the leader. I can do what I want." John protests. "And if we lose, it's Zero or Brooke who's going home."

"Why Zero or Brooke?" Petunia asks, peeking out from behind a wall.

John shrugs. "Just a thought. But better you than them, right?" He offers.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **John:** "Neither of them have allies. Zero can't or hasn't talked, so he's a break in communication. And Brooke... I don't know what she does, but she's not exactly the most athletic person here." He smirks. "At least I'm not going home today."

* * *

Brooke looks at Zero, who had heard the whole conversation. "Did you hear that? They're planning to get rid of us!" She says.

Zero nods. "There's only one way to avoid that. To make an alliance with Katarina." Brooke says. "She's a strong member of our team, and I'm pretty sure she didn't hear that conversation."

Katarina comes back with a pile of wood, and begins hammering it to the sides. The duo nervously approach her. "Katarina, would you like to ally with us?" Brooke asks.

Katarina just frowns. "Why?" Brooke pauses. "Well... I know that you don't have any alli-" "I'm in an alliance already." Katarina interrupts. "And if you don't stop bothering me, you're going to be the next to leave."

Brooke and Zero get the hint and slowly back away.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Brooke:** "This is bad... let's hope whoever's allied with her can talk her into voting John off. I don't like how he's targeting people."

* * *

Finally, Petunia nails in the last board. "Done!" She says, smiling.

"Why are you smiling? We're about to get hit by a tidal wave in 2 hours!" John says.

Marc puts his hand on John's shoulder. "I guess it's just the satisfaction of a job well done."

John scoffs. "You know what? This team is horrible. I'm gonna go see if any of the others are as bad as you. And then I'm going to put you down by mentioning how much better the other teams are when I find out that they finished before us and have better social skills. And then I'm going to vote out Zero." He finishes, purposely making eye contact with the mute boy.

Zero just looks down at his feet sadly.

* * *

John walks over to Team Volcan, where they are struggling to finish a house.

"Hey guys," He greets, watching them build.

Sarah walks over to him. "What do you want?" She asks.

"Nothing," He shrugs. "I just wanted to see how much better you were than my team."

"What?" Sarah asks, confused. "It's nothing. Just ignore him." Ace advises.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Ace:** "He better not be trying to steal my girl."

* * *

John looks over Ace's shoulder to see that Team Volcan is only about halfway through their house.

"Wow. You guys need help." John states. "You know what? This was a bad idea. Everyone here is horrible."

He turns around and walks back to his own team.

* * *

Timothy puts the house's final piece into place. "There. It's done."

"Teamwork!" Farrah cheers, jumping off the roof and landing with a _thump_ in the sand.

Terremoto stands back to take a look at their finished house.

"Awesome." Kylie simply says. The others nod in agreement.

Norman looks over at Team Volcan, who is still building, then at his watch. "It's been about 7 and a half hours." He says. "Should we go help them?"

Graham shakes his head. "I wish we could. We can't risk us getting caught in the tidal wave. I think we should just stay in our house."

A low rumble is felt beneath them.

"Wh- What was that?" Evie asks, looking around.

"An earthquake. The beginning of a tidal wave." Norman says solemnly.

* * *

Sarah starts to look worried as the earthquake fades.

The look of worry changes to a frown. "Alright, that's it! Get to work!" She orders, picking up Melissa and Andrew.

The two look back, and finally decide to start working.

30 minutes later, the house still isn't complete.

But the roar of a tidal wave can be heard.

It looms over the horizon, rapidly approaching the campers.

The teams quickly run into their houses as the tidal wave comes crashing down onto the shore.

* * *

Chris pulls up in a boat as the houses float to the surface.

"Tough break, huh?" He laughs.

Team Terremoto are the first out, completely unfazed from the brute force of the tsunami.

"And Team Terremoto wins, with their house being the most intact!" Chris announces.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Farrah cheers.

Chris looks to the left as Team Huracan's house comes up. It has a large hole in the roof, and is a little flooded, but other than that it is intact.

"Team Huracan wins second place! Now it's down to Team Volcan and Team Marea!" Chris says.

Team Marea's house floats to the surface... if you can call it a house. It's entire top half has been ripped away, leaving six stunned contestants sitting at a table.

"Not looking too good for Team Marea," Chris says. "Let's see how Team Volcan's house turned out!"

As if on cue, the house floats to the surface. It's been tipped on it's side, and has a large chunk of it missing.

"Team Volcan takes third!" Chris yells. "Marea, I'll see you at elimination."

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **John:** "Good. Now we can get rid of that weak link Zero."

 **Katarina:** "I'll stick with John for now, but when the merge comes... I'm dumping him."

* * *

The silence is deafening at the table, the only noise being the conversation and laughter of the other teams.

Finally, John clears his throat and stands up.

"Alright. I think we know which two to eliminate." He says.

"Katarina. Zero. You two have an arm-wrestling contest. If Zero wins, Brooke goes home. If he loses, he goes home." "Where do you get that logic?" Brooke asks, worried.

John looks at her. "Simple. Zero is a break in communication on our team. If he's weaker than at least one person on our team, he's more of a liability than an asset. At least Katarina can actually talk." He pauses. "But if he wins, he's useful. And you're not." John finishes.

"But-" Brooke tries to protest, but she is cut off by John. "Let the match begin!" He shouts.

Katarina and Zero grip each other's hands, staring intently into the other's eyes.

Zero makes the first move. He pushes with all his might against Katarina, but she won't budge.

Finally Katarina decides to make her own move, and instantly slams Zero's hand down onto the table, making him wince.

"Okay." John confirms. "We're getting rid of Zero."

Zero just looks down at his feet.

* * *

Chris looks at the losers of the first challenge, holding a plate of sandwiches.

"Team Marea." He says. "I'm sure you all know why you're here. It's because you suck bad enough to lose to 3 other teams on the first day. But don't take it to hard." He says. "Five of you will live to walk out of here alive. And one of you will be sent away. Also alive. The winners have already gotten their dinner. The question is..." He faces the camera. "Which one of you won't?"

"The people that are safe are..."

He reaches for a sandwich.

...

...

"Petunia." The writer comes up and grabs her sandwich, looking guilty.

...

...

"Marc." The teen comes up and grabs his sandwich, then sits back down next to Petunia.

...

...

"Katarina." She comes up and takes a bite out of her sandwich, sneering at Zero, who gulps.

...

...

"And Brooke." Chris says, tossing the girl her sandwich. "John. You're on the chopping block because you're been a jerk, and have shown several villain-like tendencies towards a few certain teammates. Zero, you're on the chopping block because you're a break in communication to your team, and you lost an arm-wrestling match to a girl. One of you will stay. One of you will leave. That unlucky person is..." Chris halts, raising his finger.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Zero." Chris points to the mime.

John comes up and grabs his sandwich. "Oh yeah! I won!" Suddenly, he stops, taking a look at his sandwich. "Oh. I got peanut butter. Anyone wanna trade?" He asks.

"Zero. You are the first contestant to be eliminated from Destino Island. Please bring me your torch." Chris says. Zero looks around, confused. "Nah, I'm just kidding." Chris says.

He points to the end of the raft, where Chef pulls up in a jetski, a lifeboat attached to the back.

"This," Chris says. "Is the Lifeboat of Shame. Zero, if you would?" He asks.

The mute boy trudges into the raft. "Seeya!" Chris says, waving goodbye.

Zero shoots one last glance at his team before Chris kicks him out into the open sea.

He picks up his remote and presses a button, causing a wave to carry the lifeboat away.

"Alright campers." Chris says, turning around. "Looks like you've got a long night ahead of you. Better get some sleep." He encourages.

The five remaining members of Team Marea walk away, and Chris turns to face the camera.

"That was an exciting episode." He says. "Who will be the next to take the Lifeboat of Shame? Find out next time, on TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!" He yells as the camera fades to back.

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

 **John:** "Like I said. Zero is outta here."

 **Katarina:** "So John wants the mime gone. As long as it's not me, I'm okay with it.

 **Petunia:** "I really don't want to do this... but I don't think I have a choice. My vote is for Zero

 **Brooke:** "John wants me gone next. If we don't stop him at the start, who knows how far he's going to get?"

 **Marc:** "Petunia's voting for Zero. I'm voting for Zero."

 **Zero:** He just shakes his head and holds up a picture of John.

* * *

Teams:

 **Team Volcan:** (Ace, Andrew, Melissa, Sarah, Tyrla, and Willam)

 **Team Marea:** (Brooke, John, Katarina, Marc, and Petunia)

 **Team Huracan:** (Adam, Cindy, Laurie, Liam, Nathan, and Tod)

 **Team Terremoto:** (Evie, Farrah, Graham, Kylie, Norman, and Timothy)

* * *

 **Eliminated:** Zero

* * *

 **Zero:** He was actually pretty hard to write. When it came down to it, I didn't really have a future for him other than being the first contestant eliminated. Honestly, the farthest I was willing to let him get was 22nd, but even that seemed like a stretch. A mute person doesn't really have any character to develop. Sorry to his creator, Overlord Exor.

* * *

 **So yeah! That's it for the first challenge and elimination. Hopefully it didn't seem too rushed, as I kind of felt pressured to finish this quickly. Let me tell you something: I am literally the best procrastinator in the world. lol but seriously I hope it wasn't too late for you, and that it was a good enough chapter to at least last you another week! As always, please tell me how I played your character, and thanks for reading!**


	9. Fishing for the Truth

**Hey guys! New chapter here! :D This will show you that the season is conforming to a certain theme! (Can anyone guess?) But anyway, this chapter was pretty fun to write. Thank you all for reading! Fun Fact: Destino Island doesn't actually exist! lol**

The scene opens up to a smiling Chris as the sun rises behind him, and the host begins a recap of the last episode.

"Last time, on Total Drama Destino Island," He says. "The campers were seperated into teams, and had to build their own houses. Some alliances were created. Some enemies were made. But in the end, Team Marea lost, and sent Zero home on the Lifeboat of Shame. Who will be the next to get the boot? Find out right here! Right now! On TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!" Chris yells, cutting to the theme song.

* * *

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**

Timothy is typing on his laptop when Kylie and Norman run past him, causing him to drop his laptop in the water, which he dives after.

 **You guys are on my mind**

It scrolls over to show Nathan staring at Adam, who is yet again carving his name into Team Huracan's house.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

Graham and Farrah are talking together when the latter sees something in the distance. She runs to it, dragging Graham behind her.

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see**

John is watching his team from the top of a cliff, with Katarina behind him. He shifts his gaze from Zero and Brooke, who are reading, to Liam and Laurie, who are surfing. The wave comes down with a crash, and Laurie is sent sprawling to the shore. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking, and Katarina falls off the cliff.

 **I wanna be famous**

Cindy is waving to the camera when suddenly Tod bursts in, pushing Cindy away and waving to the camera herself, but looks away when Katarina falls into the water behind them.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Tyrla and Willam are running from a steady lava stream, when Tyrla spots an idol on the ground. She scoops it up and pockets it.

 **So pack your bags cause I've already won**

Marc and Petunia are taking pictures of each other when a fake volcano erupts behind them, showering Marc with hot water. He starts screaming and runs away.

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

Sarah runs past Marc, with Ace following close behind her. She pulls out a piece of paper and crosses a name off, smirking.

 **I'll get there one day**

Melissa is talking to Andrew when a huge thunderstorm appears above them, drenching the two.

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

Zero and Brooke are reading together when Zero suddenly gets struck by lightning, causing Brooke to gasp.

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

Finally, a huge wave comes in and sweeps away all the campers as the background fades to night.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**

Everyone is gathered around the campfire when Chris points to someone. They walk away, their head hung in shame as the screen fades to black.

* * *

John is pacing around the raft, shooting glances at his slumbering teammates.

Finally, he stops, and faces the group.

"WAKE UP!" He yells, jolting awake the four other members of Team Marea.

"Huh? What's going on?" Marc yawns, rubbing his eyes.

"Team meeting." John simply says. "You know why we lost the challenge yesterday?"

"Because of your conflict with Zero?" Brooke asks.

"No...No." John says, shaking his head. "It's because _some of us_ aren't pulling their weight around. It's like gardening," he says.

"You've got to trim the plants in order to make them look better."

"Are you saying we should get rid of the people who don't help enough?" Petunia asks, worried.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **John:** "I don't see what's so hard about this. As soon as we have a good team, we can start winning challenges. Or at least not lose them." He mutters.

 **Brooke:** "What's John's problem? I thought we were all here to have fun."

* * *

Ace stands up and stretches, yawning. "Top of the morning to you all," He says.

Sarah is already awake, and she hears him. "But it's not morning yet."

"It's about to be. Look- the sun is rising." He smiles.

Sure enough, the sun slowly rises over Destino island, showering everyone with it's golden light.

"It's... beautiful." Sarah states.

"Yeah. It sure is," Ace says, putting his arm around her.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asks.

"N-Nothing." Ace says, quickly withdrawing his arm.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Ace:** "What's wrong with me? Why can't I make a move on her?"

 **Sarah:** "Ace is acting really weird. I hope this doesn't get in the way of the challenge."

* * *

The rest of Team Volcan wakes up shortly after.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Andrew asks, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Time for you to get up and stop complaining." Willam says, already on her feet.

Tyrla is the last to wake up, and she looks around.

"Waking up already? We sure are busy." She jokes.

Andrew just shrugs.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Team Huracan, the delicious smell of meat cooking rises into the air.

And screams of pain.

"Ow...ow...ow..." Tod says, walking out of the house. The sun has heated up the metal, making it burning hot.

She quickly jumps into the water, and breathes a sigh of relief.

She is soon followed by the other member of her team, who are also getting scorched by the heat.

"Okay, who's idea was it to build a house out of metal?" Adam asks, obviously annoyed.

Liam slowly raises his hand.

"Alright, that's it." Adam says, swimming towards Liam.

"Wait!" Laurie calls. "You can't blame him. You also helped build the house."

Adam thinks for a second. "All right. That's true." He glares at Liam. "Your life has been spared. For now."

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Liam:** "Thanks... I guess."

 **Nathan:** "Adam is being too violent. He's a danger to our team."

* * *

Norman wakes up, yawning, to find the rest of his team awake.

"I must say, Timothy, it is a great pleasure to have you on our team," He congratulates.

"Nah, I just used my computer." He denies. "I would be nothing without this." He holds it up.

"No problem." Graham says. "We're the perfect combination of brains..." He looks at Timothy and Norman. "And brawn." He looks at Kylie and Farrah.

Evie just sits on the floor.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Evie:** "I feel like my team doesn't need me. Am I... useless?"

* * *

"ATTENTION, CONTESTANTS! IT IS TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!" Chris yells through a bullhorn, startling everyone.

"Great. Now that I have your attention, I can explain the challenge to you," Chris says.

He holds up a large fish. "Each team member must catch one of these. The team that doesn't catch six will lose the challenge, and send someone home tonight. Sure hope it's not one of you." He chuckles. "Team Marea, one of you will have to go twice. However, there is a fish with this season's logo on it. Catching it will grant your team first place and an advantage in the next challenge."

"What are we going to use to catch them?" Marc asks.

"Here." Chris says, casually tossing out a fishing rod to each team. "Knock yourselves out."

The teams scramble to the edges of their houses, and start fishing.

* * *

Nathan is the first to fish on Team Huracan.

He picks up the rod and throws the hook into the water, making a small splash.

The group forms behind him to start talking.

"Everyone. We need to get him out if we lose." Cindy orders.

Liam is confused. "Remind me why we're targeting him again?"

Cindy groans. "Because he's a softie. I know the type. He won't work hard in challenges."

"Well, let's see what our 'leader' thinks," Adam says, making quotation marks with his finger.

Tod ignores his comment, and nods. "Yep. Better him than us."

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Laurie:** "I guess she's right, but I feel bad about going behind Nathan's back."

* * *

Suddenly, Nathan's rod pulls forward, and he yanks it back, pulling a fish out of the water. "Got one!" He cheers.

Cindy looks back.

"Look, I don't feel good about this, but he's got to go. He's not perfect like me." She begins. "But if we want to save ourselves, we've got to take out someone else."

* * *

Timothy opens up his laptop and starts typing

"Kylie, can you catch a fish for us? I need to find out how to catch them effectively." He says.

"On it." Kylie says, picking up a fishing rod and dashing out.

The group sits in silence for a while, and all that can be heard is the noise of Timothy typing.

Finally, Graham speaks up. "Who should we ditch if we lose?"

Norman thinks for a while. "I don't really want to lose anyone. We haven't had any problems."

Evie just looks down, saddened.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Evie:** "I... I know I'm going home if we lose." She sighs.

* * *

John finally pulls up another fish.

"Nice." He comments, tossing it to Marc. He looks back to the group. "See what we can do when we put our minds to it?"

"Is there supposed to be a correct response to that?" Brooke asks.

John throws the fishing rod at her in response, and she barely catches it.

"There. She's going when we lose." He says.

Katarina nods in agreement.

"When we lose? Can't we stay positive?" Petunia asks.

John shakes his head. "Nope. It's a slippery slope. The best thing we can do is keep the strong ones."

He pulls out a sheet of paper. "Here's the planned elimination order if we lose."

He quickly crumples it up and throws it into the sea. "Nope. No spoilers."

Brooke pulls up a fish and shoves it into John's hands.

She then politely gives the rod to Marc, who sits down.

An uncomfortable silence surrounds Team Marea, and nobody talks.

* * *

Willam takes the rod from Tyrla, who has just caught the team's second fish.

Meanwhile, Ace, Melissa, and Sarah are sitting in the back of the house.

"Okay, you three. You've been selected for the alliance because..." Sarah takes a glance backward to make sure nobody is listening.

"You seem like the two most normal people here." She finishes.

"Really?" Ace smiles. Melissa just smirks. "Knew it."

"Yes. We're going all the way to the finale." Sarah says. "I've got your backs. You've got mine."

The trio high five each other and walk downstairs.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Ace:** "I can't believe it! She and I might actually have a chance!"

 **Melissa:** "I'm already allied with the majority of our team? Figures."

 **Sarah:** "Ace seems pretty 'interested' in me. He might even give me the million. Melissa just seems like your typical backstabbing type. I'll just drop her when the merge comes. Maybe even before that."

* * *

Timothy looks at the third fish in front of him.

"Alright everyone. I think I've isolated the species of this. They're all variations of Morone Saxatilis, also known as Striped Bass. The most optimal place for fishing should be in the back," He says, putting the laptop down and standing up.

He walks to the back and starts fishing. Almost immediately, the line snags, and he reels up another fish.

He turns around, smiling, and hands the rod to Evie.

She gulps, and sits at the back. Again, the line snags, and she yanks hard only to fall backwards. On the hook is a flag.

On Team Marea's raft, Marc spots this and dives into the water.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Marc:** "It's now or never."

* * *

He grabs the idol and puts it safely in his swimsuit pocket when he feels something pulling him back.

Evie pulls on the rod again, but it won't budge. "I think I have the fish!" She calls. "It's heavy!"

Kylie and Farrah rush over and start pulling on the rod as well.

Finally, they pull the fish onto the house.

But it's Marc.

"Hi." He nervously greets. He is met with an awkward silence. "I'm... I'm just going to leave now." He says, slowly stepping back into the water. "Ooh, that's cold." He says before disappearing into the depths.

Evie casts out the line again, and this time she reels in a real fish.

"I... I did it!" She says happily.

"You got this, Norman." She says, handing the teen the rod.

He throws the hook in.

* * *

Laurie pulls the rod back, then tries to throw the hook forward, but it's stuck on something.

She looks behind her to see the hook caught in Liam's shirt.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She apologizes.

"It's alright," Liam reassures, smiling. "Here, let me show you how to do it.

He takes her hands and puts them on the handle. "Like this."

She takes the rod back, and flings it forward, sending the hook flying.

"See? It isn't so hard." Liam says.

The line goes taut, and Laurie gasps. She quickly reels it in, sending the fish flying into Liam's lap.

She stifles a giggle, and he smiles.

The two start laughing as night falls upon the campers.

* * *

Chris comes in on a boat to check on the teams.

"Alright, Team Terremoto. Show me what you have." He says.

They hold up six fish, and Chris gives them a thumbs up.

"Team Terremoto takes first! For now..." He announces.

Next up is Team Marea. Chris comes to Brooke, who has bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Brooke. Got anything for me?" Chris asks.

"Almost." She responds.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Brooke:** "John is such a jerk. He made me go again in order to 'prove my worth.' Why bother? He's going to get rid of me anyway. I'm just prolonging my demise." She shakes her head. "No, Brooke. You've got to stay positive."

* * *

The fish comes flopping out of the water. "There. Six." She says.

Chris carefully counts them, and gives a thumbs up. "Team Marea takes second!" He calls. "It's down to Team Huracan and Team Volcan!" He shouts.

Tod is the last one out, holding the rod.

Suddenly, she feels a tug. "I've got the last one!" She calls, and the team rushes over.

She fights to pull the fish up, but it drags her under, spilling the other fish into the water.

Adam smirks. "Looks like she's gone."

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Tod:** "I really messed up. Hopefully they won't vote me out."

* * *

Chris motors over to them.

"What do you have for me, Team Huracan?" He asks.

"Nothing." Nathan sighs.

"Well, let's see if Team Volcan is doing better." Chris says.

He drives the boat over to Team Volcan's house.

"Got anything for me, contestants?" He asks.

Sarah holds up a rack with four fish on it.

"Looks like it's going to be a close call... not!" Chris laughs.

Ace sits down and feels a yank, immediately bringing up a fish. "That's five!" Chris announces. "Will Team Huracan be quick enough to beat Team Volcan?"

Team Huracan, however, does not seem to be quick. "Come on! Give me another chance!" Tod says.

Cindy is quick to defend the follower. "Yep. She's the leader. Leaders make mistakes."

Liam shrugs. "I guess that's true."

Tod smiles gratefully, and casts the line out, putting a determined look on her face.

Both Andrew and Tod feel a tug at the same time, and they start reeling it in.

Tod only reels in a small fish, not a striped bass, while Andrew reels in the fish second.

Team Volcan cheers, but stops when Chris clears his throat. "Team Huracan takes first place!" He says. He holds up Tod's small fish, which has the Destino Island logo painted onto it, and throws it back into the water.

"Team Volcan, I'll see you at elimination." He says.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Tod:** She wipes her brow. "That was a close one."

 **John:** "I can't believe it. We're in the **|censored|** bottom two again.

* * *

Chris takes his place at the elimination ceremony again, snatching a plate of sandwiches from an unsuspecting intern.

"Hello, Team Volcan. As you may know, you lost the second challenge. And now you have to send someone home. The unlucky contestant who doesn't receive a sandwich will be sent home, never to return. And five of you will walk out, praying to not be next. Or not, if you're atheists." Chris chuckles. "Anyway, the votes are in, and I'm about to announce the loser. Does anyone have an idol to play?" He asks. Nobody speaks up, but Willam avoids eye contact with the host. "In that case, here are the ones who are safe." He says.

...

...

"Ace" Chris says, throwing a sandwich to the Australian.

...

...

"Melissa" The teen comes up and grabs her sandwich, smirking.

...

...

"Tyrla" The underdog breathes a sigh of relief as a sandwich is thrown at her.

...

...

"And Willam" He tosses the sandwich to the her, then looks at the final two campers who didn't receive a marshmallow.

"Sarah. You've made a lot of plans already, making more than one teammate suspicious. Will you get to carry out those plans?" Chris asks. He turns to Andrew. "Andrew, my dude. You've distanced yourself from your team, and you lost the challenge for them." He reaches for the sandwich. "But only one of you will be safe. And that person is..." He halts.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sarah" He says, throwing a sandwich to the strategist.

"Andrew, please board the lifeboat of shame." Chris says.

Andrew steps into the raft, fuming.

"Any last words?" Chris asks.

"Actually yes," Andrew says, standing up.

"Let's start with Ace, you Aussie jock. If your brain was half the size of your muscles, you wouldn't be stupidly chasing Sarah. Even I noticed how desperate you were."

Ace recoils, looking offended.

Andrew scoffs "That's what I thought. Now Sarah, you. You suck. You think surrounding yourself with people who love you will protect you, but it won't. I can't wait for the day when one of them stabs you in the back."

Sarah nervously glances at Ace and Melissa.

"I'm tired of this," Melissa says, and kicks the lifeboat, along with Andrew, off into the distance.

"Wow. Did anyone expect that?" Chris asks. "Will anyone expect who gets eliminated next?" He asks again. "Who will be the next to be sent packing? Find out next time, on TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!" Chris yells.

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

 **Sarah:** "Yeah. Andrew? He's not exactly the best player here. Goodbye."

 **Ace:** "Anything to get on Sarah's good side."

 **Melissa:** "If Sarah wants Andrew gone, I don't see a reason to disagree."

 **Willam:** "Sarah left Andrew, Tyrla and I back at the challenge. With Ace and Melissa on her side, how long will it be before she takes out anyone she wants? I hate people who think they can control others like that."

 **Tyrla:** "Willam's really the only person I can trust. I'm voting for Sarah with her."

 **Andrew:** "Honestly, I don't give a crap about who leaves as long as it's not me. Willam seems pretty weird, so I guess I'm voting for her."

* * *

Later in the night, Melissa walks outside to see Sarah looking up at the stars.

"You ever wonder what's up there?" Sarah asks.

"Not really. Just planets and stuff." Melissa shrugs, taking a seat next to her.

"No, I mean other life. Do you think we're the only life in the universe?" She asks.

"It would be depressing if we weren't." Melissa says. She tries to change the subject. "So how did you do that?" Melissa asks.

"You mean eliminate Andrew?" Sarah asks. "Yeah..." Melissa confirms. "How are you doing so well already?"

Sarah pulls Melissa in closer, taking a notebook out of her pocket.

"You see this?" She asks. "I've recorded every single Total Drama strategy in here. Enough to teach a class, I guess." She chuckles.

"Can you please teach me how to be a villain?" Melissa pleads. Sarah thinks for a while.

"Okay." She flips to page one. "Andrew broke rule number one: Don't make enemies." Sarah starts.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Melissa:** "Little do you know, you've already made one..." She laughs.

* * *

Teams:

 **Team Volcan:** (Ace, Melissa, Sarah, Tyrla, and Willam)

 **Team Marea:** (Brooke, John, Katarina, Marc, and Petunia)

 **Team Huracan:** (Adam, Cindy, Laurie, Liam, Nathan, and Tod)

 **Team Terremoto:** (Evie, Farrah, Graham, Kylie, Norman, and Timothy)

* * *

 **Eliminated:** Zero, Andrew

* * *

 **Andrew:** This guy I don't have any regrets about. He was eliminated because of his stereotype, and the fact that he had no allies. Not that he lost the challenge at all, but just because he was the odd one out. At least he left after getting to diss his worst enemies. Sorry to his creator, Boruto101. He's the loner for a reason.

* * *

 **The second episode is out! And quicker than expected! Tell me what you think of the cast, and please tell me how I played your character. As always: Thanks for reading!**


	10. Taking a Dive

**Amazing! I managed to get another chapter out lightning fast! (In my terms lol) But hopefully you enjoy this episode, as I tried to utilize the character interactions. Anyway, have fun reading! :D Also, nobody correctly guessed the theme, but it's natural disasters. Quite a few of you were close, though.**

Chris is drinking milk from a coconut, lying on a beach chair. He gets up, smiling, and begins a recap of the last episode.

"Last time, on Total Drama Destino Island," He begins. "The campers had to collect fish in order to win the challenge. A few people had a bit of trouble catching a fish..." *Shows Laurie accidentally catching Liam's shirt with the hook, Tod being pulled through Team Huracan's fish, and Brooke rubbing her eyes from lack of sleep* "While a few campers proved themselves to be experts." *Shows Timothy typing on his computer, and Ace immediately reeling in a fish* "Marc managed to snatch an idol, and Tod carried her team to victory, causing Team Volcan to lose and send Andrew packing. Who will be the next sent home? Find out right here! Right now! On TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!" Chris shouts.

* * *

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**

Timothy is typing on his laptop when Kylie and Norman run past him, causing him to drop his laptop in the water, which he dives after.

 **You guys are on my mind**

It scrolls over to show Nathan staring at Adam, who is yet again carving his name into Team Huracan's house.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

Graham and Farrah are talking together when the latter sees something in the distance. She runs to it, dragging Graham behind her.

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see**

John is watching his team from the top of a cliff, with Katarina behind him. He shifts his gaze from Zero and Brooke, who are reading, to Liam and Laurie, who are surfing. The wave comes down with a crash, and Laurie is sent sprawling to the shore. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking, and Katarina falls off the cliff.

 **I wanna be famous**

Cindy is waving to the camera when suddenly Tod bursts in, pushing Cindy away and waving to the camera herself, but looks away when Katarina falls into the water behind them.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Tyrla and Willam are running from a steady lava stream, when Tyrla spots an idol on the ground. She scoops it up and pockets it.

 **So pack your bags cause I've already won**

Marc and Petunia are taking pictures of each other when a fake volcano erupts behind them, showering Marc with hot water. He starts screaming and runs away.

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

Sarah runs past Marc, with Ace following close behind her. She pulls out a piece of paper and crosses a name off, smirking.

 **I'll get there one day**

Melissa is talking to Andrew when a huge thunderstorm appears above them, drenching the two.

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

Zero and Brooke are reading together when Zero suddenly gets struck by lightning, causing Brooke to gasp.

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

Finally, a huge wave comes in and sweeps away all the campers as the background fades to night.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**

Everyone is gathered around the campfire when Chris points to someone. They walk away, their head hung in shame as the screen fades to black.

* * *

Everyone is sleeping soundly as the first signs of dawn approach.

Chris checks his watch. 5:30. "Yep. This seems like a good time," He says.

He reaches into his pocket and takes out an air horn, which he immediately blares, jarring all the campers awake.

"What the hell, Chris?" Katarina says.

"You guys were all awake when I last came here. So I just decided to give you a little wake up call." Chris smiles.

"Well, I'd prefer it if you didn't." Graham says, rubbing his eyes.

Brooke is still sleeping, exhausted from the last challenge.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Brooke:** "I can't believe John. He made me stay up to catch the second fish for our team. He really needs to leave."

 **John:** He chuckles. "I just want what's best for our team."

* * *

John shakes Brooke, frowning. "Get up. It's challenge time." He orders.

She sits up, pushing him off. "You know, you could be nicer." She says.

Katarina just laughs.

Meanwhile, Marc and Petunia are having a conversation behind the three.

"I'm just saying, Katarina seems to be a threat." Petunia says.

"But we need her if we want to win more challenges," Marc insists. "Have you seen how strong she is?" He asks.

"I know, but-" "Listen to me, Petunia. I don't want to have to send you home. We're already behind. I think keeping Katarina around is for the best." Marc interrupts, putting his hand on Petunia's shoulder.

She sighs. "I guess you're right."

* * *

Sarah sits on the side of the house, yawning. "Can Chris get any more sadistic?" She asks Ace.

"I know, right?" He agrees, trying to make conversation.

"Listen. About last night. What Andrew said..." Sarah begins.

"It's nothing. He was just trying to start some drama." Ace reassures.

Sarah nods, but is still uneasy.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Ace:** "Damn it! How am I going to tell her?"

 **Sarah:** "I was worried there for a second. He's just an alliance member. Nothing else." She tells herself.

* * *

Tyrla and Willam are also sitting, but on the opposite side of the house.

"We've got to have a plan if we lose again. They outnumber us in votes." Willam says.

Tyrla thinks for a few minutes. "Maybe we can convince one of them to vote with us?" She suggests.

"Great idea." Willam says, pointing at Tyrla. "But we've just got to find out who..." Tyrla says.

Willam smiles. "Melissa. Sarah is the ringleader, and Ace is entirely devoted to her. But I'm not exactly sure Melissa wants to be with them."

Tyrla nods. "Good thinking. We'll try to convince her if she gets separated from those two." She points to Melissa, who is just sitting down next to Ace and Sarah.

* * *

The entirety of Team Huracan is awake, gathered in a circle.

"Sorry I almost lost the challenge for our team." Tod apologizes.

"Almost." Adam smirks.

"Let's just hope it doesn't happen again." Laurie says.

"Yeah, nobody's perfect." Cindy says. "Except me."

Nathan shoots her a glare, but eventually nods.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Nathan:** "Not a lot of people here are positive... But they're still my teammates." He sighs.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Liam greets, coming over with a plate of food. "Turns out the better you do in a challenge, the more food Chris gives you." He says.

He picks up an apple from the plate and bites into it. "Dig in!" He smiles, putting the plate down in front of his teammates.

They each grab food, chewing, and Liam sits down, the team talking while enjoying their breakfast.

* * *

Team Terremoto is also getting along well.

"Sorry I couldn't win the challenge for our team." Timothy apologizes.

"Hey, it's okay." Farrah smiles. "At least none of us had to go home."

"Yes." Norman agrees. "I don't think I could bear to vote one of you off."

"Could you get any more cheesy?" Graham asks.

Norman just shrugs.

"Well, I think we're in a pretty good spot." Kylie agrees. "We keep winning these challenges, and we're gonna live like kings."

"T...that's good..." Evie says, trying to add to the conversation.

* * *

 **Confessionals:  
**

 **Evie:** "I really want to help my team. But I feel useless." She shakes her head. "They'll do fine without me."

* * *

Chris blows the air horn again, and they rush outside.

"That's enough chit-chat, people!" He yells. "Time to get the challenge started!"

"Yeah?" What do we have to do this time?" Graham asks.

"I'm TRYING to tell you." Chris says.

He lifts up four diving suits, and a small treasure chest.

"You four teams will take turns diving for buried treasure, which, as a coincidence, holds your food for the night." He pops open a chest, which contains a sandwich.

"One of you will take a headset to communicate with your teammate who is currently diving," He continues, putting down the trunk and picking up four headsets.

"Only you and your teammate will be able to hear each other. This means that you both rely on each other for help finding the chests. There is one chest for each diver. The one that is diving will have to find the chest with THEIR OWN name engraved on it. If you take a chest that doesn't have your name on it, your whole team pays the price. Any questions?" Chris asks.

"Uh, yeah. How will we know where the chests are?" Graham says.

"Well, they're... somewhere in this general area." Chris says, making a motion with his hand. "Since Team Huracan won yesterday, they get a map." Chris says, tossing a rolled up sheet of paper to Liam.

"Alright. The last team without six chests has to vote someone off. GO!" Chris shouts, and the teams huddle up.

* * *

"Alright. Who's going to be the first one diving?" Graham asks, looking around.

Kylie raises her hand. "Sure. I don't see why not."

"And naturally, Timothy will be taking the head-" "I'll guide her!" Evie interrupts.

"Well, Timothy is the tech guy, so-" Graham tries to continue, but Timothy cuts in. "It's okay. She can do it if she wants."

Graham shrugs. "Whatever."

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Timothy:** "Yeah. I'm not going down there any time soon. Let Evie prove herself."

* * *

Team Marea, however, is resolving their conflict with relative ease.

"I'll take the headset." John says, swiping the device from Brooke. "Katarina. Strap in." He says, pointing to the suit.

Katarina nods, and starts climbing in.

"Hang on. Why do you get to use the headset? It's not fair if some of us want to use it." Brooke says.

"Total Drama isn't fair." John says, adjusting the gear. "And besides: I'm the leader."

Katarina dives into the water, and John starts giving instructions.

* * *

"Okay," Ace says. "I'll dive first. Sarah, can you use the headset?" He asks.

"No," Willam interrupts, shaking her head. "I'll use the headset and Melissa will dive."

Melissa looks weirded out by this, but eventually nods and climbs into the suit.

Willam puts on the headset, while Sarah and Ace gather behind her and start whispering.

"What are we going to do about her?" Ace asks, jabbing a thumb in Willam's direction.

"Let her think she's in control for now. Tyrla's the one we need to worry about. She's either going to be a liability or a floater. Both of those are a danger to us, especially if she has an idol." Sarah says.

"So do we target her?" Ace asks, unsure.

"I think we can pull off a split vote if she and Willam are uncoordinated." Sarah says. "Besides, I think you can easily beat one of them if it comes down to a tiebreaker."

Ace nods as the camera pans over to Team Huracan.

* * *

"Laurie and I will go first," Liam says, donning the suit.

Nobody has any objections as Liam dives into the water.

Laurie picks up the headset and the map, and starts talking to Liam.

"Do you see anything?" She asks.

"Laurie. I just got into the water." Liam responds.

Cindy and Tod, however, talk about a change of plans.

"I've changed my mind. Nathan isn't a threat." Cindy says.

"Then who is? Adam?" Tod asks.

"No. Liam and Laurie seem extremely tight. We can't beat them in a tiebreaker, so our only hope is to take them down now." Cindy says.

"How are we going to do that? It's two-on-two." Tod says.

Cindy looks over at Adam, who is staring off into the distance. "Not for long."

* * *

Kylie is searching for her chest, but is having no luck.

"Do you have any idea where it could be?" She asks Evie.

"I... I don't have a map. Try looking in a cave or something." Evie says.

"Right." An uncomfortable silence surrounds the two girls until Kylie tries to make conversation.

"So... reality TV, huh?" She says.

"I...it's nice," Evie says absentmindedly.

Thankfully, Kylie's chest is right in front of her, and she grabs it, swimming back up to the surface.

"That's one point for Team Terremoto!" Chris announces.

Graham is the next to go diving, and Timothy puts on the headgear.

* * *

Katarina is swimming rapidly, searching for another chest.

"Strategy time." John says.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me find a chest?" Katarina asks.

"I would, but I really don't give a crap." John responds. "We're voting out Brooke tonight. She's getting too smart for her own good." He continues.

"Great idea. You forgot about the other two idiots on our team, though." Katarina says.

"I'm certain Marc will come around soon. If he knows what's good for him" John chuckles.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Katarina:** She rolls her eyes. "Pathetic."

* * *

Katarina sees a chest, and snatches it up.

"Cindy." She reads. "Nope. Useless." She tosses it away.

Finally, she finds her chest, and ascends.

"What took you so long?" John smirks as she reaches the raft.

"You wanna try? Be my guest." She says, thrusting the suit into his hands.

John grumbles as he hands the headset to Marc.

"Me? Um... okay." Marc reluctantly agrees as John jumps into the water.

* * *

"Why do you want to talk to me, anyway?" Melissa asks Willam, who is still searching for the first chest.

"Because I think we could work out an agreement." Willam says. "You and I both know that Sarah has too much power for her own good."

Melissa nods. "Exactly. I think I'm doing fine for now."

Willam groans, picking up the chest with her name on it.

She resurfaces, and hands the suit to Ace.

Sarah takes the headset from Melissa, and starts talking to Ace.

* * *

Petunia taps Marc on the shoulder, and he removes the headgear.

"Marc, I know what you said earlier, but we have to have a change of plans." Petunia whispers, worried.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asks.

"We really need to take out Katarina. She's really strong, and could probably beat us in a tiebreaker." Petunia says.

Marc breaks out into a smile, and reaches into his pocket. "We won't need a tiebreaker." He says.

He brings out the idol, and Petunia gasps. "Where did you get that?" She asks.

"I... found it." Marc says, purposely averting his gaze. "The point is, we're in the clear if we have this. If it comes down to it, I'll save you with this." Marc continues.

Petunia smiles, reassured, and Marc puts the headset back on. "Alright. I'm back." He says.

"Perfect. Now we can talk strategy." John replies. "Brooke is going home if we lose."

"What? Why?" Marc says, confused. "Brooke is nice!"

"I'm trying to think of you, Marc." John insists, scooping up his chest. "You wouldn't want Petunia to go home, would you?" He questions.

Marc takes the idol out of his pocket and stares at it. "No..."

"Good," John says. He climbs onto the deck, holding the chest. "Hopefully I can trust you."

He gives the suit to Marc, and sits down next to Katarina.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Marc:** "Me too..."

* * *

Liam and Laurie have both already gotten their chests, and Cindy puts on the headset.

Adam dons the suit, and dives into the water.

"So. I know you want me to vote out Liam." He says.

"What? How?" Cindy asks, confused.

"Nathan's pathetic. Besides, everyone has been talking with their alliance members. You think I don't want to get in on the fun?" Adam says.

Cindy grows bored. "Are you with us or not?"

Adam smirks. "You bet. Liam's as good as gone. Nathan's too nice to start plotting behind our backs."

"Pleased to be doing business with you, then." Cindy says.

Adam takes his chest, then swims up to the house. "The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

Ace now has the headgear, and Sarah is diving.

"So... pretty nice day for a swim, huh?" He asks.

"I suppose." Sarah responds, searching for a chest.

"You want to uh... do something later?" Ace asks.

"Like what?" Sarah asks, confused.

Ace quickly covers his mouth. "Nothing!"

Sarah just shrugs and grabs the chest with her name on it.

"I think we're in the lead." She says, taking off the helmet.

"You would think..." Melissa says, pointing to Team Marea. Only Petunia is left to get a chest, and she dives into the water.

"What are you waiting for then?" Sarah asks, thrusting the suit into Melissa's hands. "Get in there and sabotage her!"

Melissa quickly puts on the diving suit and hops in.

On the way down, she grabs a sharp rock, and starts swimming towards Petunia.

"She's going into a cave. What do I do?" Melissa asks.

"Follow her!" Sarah urges.

Melissa swims into the cave, quickly being enveloped in darkness.

She can see the faint outline of Penny, and slashes out with the rock, severing the air line.

Melissa quickly darts out of the cave. She snatches her chest off the ground then swims up to the surface.

"Okay. Team Marea won't be winning anytime soon." She says. Sarah nods, and Tyrla puts on the suit, diving in.

* * *

Petunia is casually exploring the cave, looking for her chest when a loud beeping sound comes from the suit.

Her helmet starts filling up with water, and she frantically starts trying to swim out of the cave.

She finally escapes, and manages to flop onto her team's raft.

She takes off her helmet, gasping for air.

"Why didn't you get a chest?" John asks, frustrated.

"I... I don't know. My helmet just started filling up with water, and I panicked." Petunia apologizes.

"Look! Someone cut her air line!" Brooke says, pointing to the oxygen tank. "And it's a clean cut. I'd say someone was trying to sabotage us."

John groans. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Looks like we'll just have to wait until everyone else gets their food."

"I'm sorry." Petunia says, looking down.

Marc moves to comfort her. "Hey, it's not your fault. I'll find whoever did that, and make them pay." He says, determined.

"Thanks Marc, but that's okay. I know I lost the challenge for the team." Petunia says.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. We'll hit em' hard next time." Marc smiles, putting his arm around Petunia's shoulder.

"You're right, Marc. We can do this!" Petunia cheers.

But it's still a race for first for the other teams. Everyone has one last chest to collect.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Petunia:** "Marc's right. Even if I get eliminated, I'll still come out of this with a great friend."

* * *

Timothy is shaking heavily, and has to be lowered into the water by Graham.

"Come on, dude. There's nothing down there but water." Graham assures, the headset crackling.

Timothy is calmed for a second, but sees a shadow in the distance and whimpers.

"It's not that hard. I can literally see your chest right now. It's like 30 feet away from the house." Graham says.

Timothy nods, and takes a small step towards his chest. A journey begins.

* * *

"Did you find it yet?" Sarah asks.

"No. I told you, it's hard. There are only four chests left. How am I supposed to find mine?" Tyrla says.

"Well, having four chests left certainly narrows down your choices." Sarah says. "Just swim around a bit."

Tyrla does exactly that, and soon spots her chest. "Found it." She confirms.

She swims back up, dragging the final chest to the surface.

"And Team Volcan takes first!" Chris announces. "It's down to two teams. Who will get the better food?"

* * *

Tod finishes putting on the suit, which is at least two sizes too big for her.

"Alright. This shouldn't be too hard." She assures herself.

She jumps in, but is immediately weighed down by the oxygen tank.

She comes to a rest on the bottom, but is barely able to move due to the weight of the tank.

"Hey. Do you see the chest yet?" Adam asks.

Tod looks to her left. Her chest is just barely out of reach. "Yeah. I'm just a little stuck," She says, straining to reach the food.

Up on Team Huracan's house, Adam takes his headphones off, laughing.

Nathan frowns. "Hey! She's trying her best! You should at least be supportive." He scolds.

"I... I know. It's just too funny." Adam says, wiping a tear from his eye.

* * *

Timothy has finally reached his chest. "Alright. I'm here." He says, looking around fearfully.

"What are you waiting for? Grab it!" Graham says.

Timothy reaches out a hand, lifting up his chest... only to see his worst fear.

A loud screech comes from the headphones, scaring Graham.

"What was that?" Graham asks, worried for his teammate.

"A... a sponge." Timothy whispers.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Timothy:** "I know it seems irrational, but did you know that sponges are the number ten killer in the world?" He looks down. "They're not. I made it up."

* * *

Graham eventually grows bored of Timothy's whining, and calls Chris over.

"Yeah. We'll take third." He says.

"Which means that Team Huracan gets second place! Again..." Chris announces. "Marea, I'll see you at elimination tonight."

* * *

Chris stands before the five remaining members of Team Marea, smiling.

"Team Marea... back again so soon? I'm starting to think you actually like losing." He chuckles. "But now you've gotta send another one of your members home. If you're lucky, you won't have to do this again. But the votes have been cast." Chris says. "Now, would anyone like to play an idol?" He asks. Marc does nothing, but his eyes dart from left to right. "Okay then. Here are the people who are safe." He reaches for the plate of sandwiches.

...

...

"Petunia." He calls, tossing a sandwich to the girl. She lets out a sigh of relief.

...

...

"Marc." He throws the photographer his sandwich, but it goes over his head.

...

...

"And John." Chris says. He throws the sandwich to John, who smirks.

He looks at the remaining two. "Brooke. You're on the chopping block because you're not in an alliance. And Katarina..." Chris says, turning to the strong girl. "You're here because you've been viewed as a threat by a few teammates. One of you will remain here, getting another chance at the million. And one of you will be sent home. Where you can't come back. Ever. And that unlucky person is..." Chris reaches for the final sandwich.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Brooke. You have been eliminated." Chris says. Katarina catches her sandwich, while Petunia looks at Marc, hurt.

Brooke climbs onto the lifeboat of shame, looking down.

"John. You can't stay at the top for long." Brooke says.

She starts paddling into the distance, leaving John to marinate in her vague warning.

"Whoa! Team Marea has been cut down to size, but the game has only just begun!" Chris says. "Which unlucky team will be the next to feel a villain's wrath? Find out next time, on TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!" Chris shouts as the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

 **Brooke:** "Sorry John. Your time here is up."

 **Petunia:** "Hopefully Marc will listen to me and vote for Katarina."

 **Marc:** "I hate to admit it, but John makes a good point. Goodbye, Brooke."

 **Katarina:** "John's right. Brooke needs to go."

 **John:** "You're getting too smart for your own good, Brooke. You need to stay out of my business."

* * *

Teams:

 **Team Volcan:** (Ace, Melissa, Sarah, Tyrla, and Willam)

 **Team Marea:** (John, Katarina, Marc, and Petunia)

 **Team Huracan:** (Adam, Cindy, Laurie, Liam, Nathan, and Tod)

 **Team Terremoto:** (Evie, Farrah, Graham, Kylie, Norman, and Timothy)

* * *

 **Eliminated:** Zero, Andrew, Brooke

* * *

 **Brooke:** She actually had a lot of potential. Unfortunately, she was just on the wrong team. Her purpose here was to test the loyalty of her team, and be the second person to fall to John's schemes. In the first planning for this story, I actually had her making it past the merge. But 22nd is her place here. Sorry to her creator, Kat the Writer.

* * *

 **But yeah! Another chapter out on time! Hopefully this is as good as the others! Tell me what you think of the cast, and please tell me how I played your character. As always: Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Surf's Up

**Another episode (Sort of) on schedule! I hope you like this one, as I worked pretty hard on it. (Sorry it's a bit late, school and Halloween are evil) As always, thanks for reading!**

Chris is standing in front of the camera, smiling. This goes on for a few minutes until an intern runs up to him and whispers something in his ear. "What, we're on?" Chris says, panicked.

He snaps out of it, and starts the recap of the previous episode. "Last time, on Total Drama Destino Island," He begins. "The campers had to dive for their food. A few people had a bit of trouble..." *Shows Timothy flinching away from a sponge and Tod pinned down by her oxygen tank* "While a few people resorted to winning through... other methods." *Shows Melissa cutting Petunia's oxygen line* "But in the end, Team Marea lost again. John gained the trust of Marc, and together his alliance took out Brooke. Who will lose their chance at the million next? Find out right here! Right now! On TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!" Chris shouts.

* * *

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**

Timothy is typing on his laptop when Kylie and Norman run past him, causing him to drop his laptop in the water, which he dives after.

 **You guys are on my mind**

It scrolls over to show Nathan staring at Adam, who is yet again carving his name into Team Huracan's house.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

Graham and Farrah are talking together when the latter sees something in the distance. She runs to it, dragging Graham behind her.

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see**

John is watching his team from the top of a cliff, with Katarina behind him. He shifts his gaze from Zero and Brooke, who are reading, to Liam and Laurie, who are surfing. The wave comes down with a crash, and Laurie is sent sprawling to the shore. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking, and Katarina falls off the cliff.

 **I wanna be famous**

Cindy is waving to the camera when suddenly Tod bursts in, pushing Cindy away and waving to the camera herself, but looks away when Katarina falls into the water behind them.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Tyrla and Willam are running from a steady lava stream, when Tyrla spots an idol on the ground. She scoops it up and pockets it.

 **So pack your bags cause I've already won**

Marc and Petunia are taking pictures of each other when a fake volcano erupts behind them, showering Marc with hot water. He starts screaming and runs away.

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

Sarah runs past Marc, with Ace following close behind her. She pulls out a piece of paper and crosses a name off, smirking.

 **I'll get there one day**

Melissa is talking to Andrew when a huge thunderstorm appears above them, drenching the two.

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

Zero and Brooke are reading together when Zero suddenly gets struck by lightning, causing Brooke to gasp.

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

Finally, a huge wave comes in and sweeps away all the campers as the background fades to night.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**

Everyone is gathered around the campfire when Chris points to someone. They walk away, their head hung in shame as the screen fades to black.

* * *

Chris, again, is standing on a raft. This time, he is holding a large megaphone, stifling a chuckle.

Finally, he decides to wake up the campers, and raises the megaphone to his mouth.

"RISE AND SHINE, CAMPERS!" He shouts, the noise echoing throughout the island, jarring all the campers awake.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Cindy:** "If I want to be perfect, I have to get my beauty sleep. Doesn't Chris understand that?"

 **Farrah:** "Nothing like a good wake-up call to start your day!"

* * *

"YOU'VE GOT 30 MINUTES OF CHIT-CHAT, AND THEN IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris announces.

He sits down on a beach chair and starts reading a magazine.

Over on Team Marea's raft, things are heating up.

John takes a seat, staring at the three remaining members of his team.

"Alright," He begins, taking a breath. "We suck. The last few challenges basically established that, and now we have the least amount of people on any team. We need something to spice up the game, and fast."

Katarina speaks up. "May I suggest sabotage?" She offers.

John shakes his head. "No...no. I don't work that way."

"The other team did it to us. It's payback time." Katarina insists.

"Actually, I agree with John. It's just not the right thing to do." Marc says. "We can't stoop to their level."

Petunia grabs Marc's shoulder, and pulls him aside.

"Marc. I can't believe you went behind my back like that!" She whispers.

"What? What did I do?" He asks, confused.

"You didn't vote for Katarina! I thought we were going to at least have a tiebreaker!" She responds.

Marc looks down, ashamed. "I know... I just thought about what John said, and he has a point. Brooke wasn't the most athletic on her team."

"But why did you vote for her? She was one of the nicest people on our team!" Petunia says.

"I- I was thinking of you, Petunia. If we lost a challenge because we were missing Katarina, I might have had to vote you out. We can't just choose who stays and who leaves. We've got to think ahead." Marc says.

Petunia sighs. "Okay. But we're voting Katarina off if we lose." She says. "We need John's vote to break the tie, though."

Marc nods. "I'll talk to him. I think he trusts me."

* * *

Adam, Cindy, and Tod are sitting in a small circle.

"How are we going to go about this, you two? We've got to get both Liam and Laurie out of here." Cindy says.

"We could throw the challenge." Tod says.

Cindy thinks for a while, then shakes her head. "No... That might make Nathan vote for us, and we definitely know we don't want a tiebreaker."

Adam shrugs. "I think we should let the whole thing play itself out. Just play the game normally and when the time comes, we can vote him off."

Cindy looks to Tod for support, and the Follower gives a thumbs up. Cindy groans. "Okay, we'll stick to Adam's plan. For now."

Laurie, Liam, and Nathan are in a similar situation, talking about the opposite three.

"I think we should start targeting someone, though." Laurie says.

"It's way too early for that," Nathan disagrees. "Right, Liam?"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna have to go with Laurie's plan. The other girls are talking about who to get out. Why shouldn't we?" Liam says, shrugging.

"Well, you guys can do what you want. If we lose, I'm going to vote for myself." Nathan says, shaking his head.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Liam:** "Nathan's nice, but I think he might be _too_ nice."

 **Nathan:** "Nobody should have to vote out a teammate."

* * *

Willam and Tyrla are sitting with Melissa, while Ace and Sarah are talking to each other, occasionally laughing.

"Melissa, please vote out Sarah with us." Willam says. "She's going to be a threat after the merge."

"So?" Melissa smirks.

"I'm saying she won't hesitate to take you out." Willam insists. "She's got a whole journal full of notes on this show. To be honest, it kind of freaks me out."

"Maybe." Melissa simply says. "What's in it for me?"

"We might be able to take you to the final three." Tyrla speaks up.

"Might?" Melissa chuckles. "I've already got a guarantee from Sarah and Ace. You said it yourself: 'They're threats.'"

Willam groans in frustration, but an idea pops into her head.

"We have an idol." She says.

Melissa raises an eyebrow. "Show me."

"Tonight, I will. I can't risk them seeing it." Willam says, pointing to Ace and Sarah.

Melissa thinks, then finally nods. "Okay. I'll vote with you."

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Tyrla:** She smiles. "We're safe!"

 **Melissa:** "It's a sad sight when they beg me for a vote. Of course I'm sticking with Sarah and Ace. Only an idiot wouldn't."

* * *

Meanwhile, things are going much better on Team Terremoto.

"Okay, team. We need to figure out who to vote off if we lose. Some of the other teams are definitely planning something." Graham says, looking to Ace and Sarah. Sarah has taken out a notebook, and is showing some sort of list to Ace. Ace nods, and Sarah puts the list away.

"The trouble is, we need to figure out who to vote out. This is basically a perfect team." Graham continues.

Timothy speaks up. "I have an idea. We use a random number generator on my computer to determine who to vote out. Everyone will pick a number from one to six, and if the number that shows up matches another person's number, we vote that person off if we lose."

"That seems kind of pointless. What if the person we're eliminating is useful?" Kylie asks, skeptical.

"Then that person will be pushed to try harder, therefore giving us another advantage." Timothy says. "Do you have a better idea?"

Kylie shakes her head. "Okay. Pick a number, everyone." Timothy says.

The entire group selects their numbers, and nod.

Timothy opens up the random number generator and clicks a button.

The screen loads for a few seconds, then reveals the number four.

"Okay then. We'll vote out Norman if we lose." Timothy says.

"What! Why me?" Norman asks, alarmed.

"Don't worry about it. We won't lose." Graham smirks.

Norman, however, still looks worried.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Norman:** "This team obviously wasn't meant for me. We shouldn't rely on a computer to make our decisions. I am the smartest, but I guess Timothy just couldn't keep his obsessions to himself."

* * *

"CAMPERS! TIME TO START THE CHALLENGE!" Chris yells, and the teams walk outside.

"Today you have to go surfing in order to win immunity. You'll be riding the waves to collect flags. But these aren't just any waves." Chris chuckles. "These are huge. Anyway, the first team to have all of their members collect a flag wins! The flags are over there, on top of those buoys." Chris says, pointing towards the ocean. Sure enough, four buoys with a surplus of flags mounted on them float in the water.

"Ready?" Chris asks. "Go!" He shouts, throwing each team a surfboard.

Liam rushes inside the house, and comes out holding a surfboard of his own.

"I've got this." He says confidently. He leaps into the water and starts paddling out into the ocean.

* * *

Farrah takes the surfboard.

"I'll go first!" She volunteers.

"Nobody's stopping you." Kylie shrugs.

Farrah jumps into the ocean, and swims out to sea.

Evie quickly pulls Norman aside as the others watch Farrah.

"Norman, do you think I'm useless?" She asks.

"What? Why?" Norman says, startled.

"Well, the others all have their advantages, like their strength. Where do I fit in?"

Norman takes her hand. "Evie, you're a good addition to any team. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He says, smiling.

"Really?" Evie asks. Norman nods. "I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Norman." Evie smiles, then pulls him into a hug. Norman looks surprised, but eventually hugs back.

* * *

John watches the two embrace, and narrows his eyes. "Makes me _sick_." He mutters to himself.

He turns around to face his team members. "Who wants to go first?"

Katarina raises her hand. "I'll do it. You three will probably mess up anyway." She says, grabbing the board and diving into the water.

As soon as she's far enough away, Marc starts talking to John.

"Hey John, I want to make you an offer." Marc says. John smirks. "What do you have in mind?"

"Can you vote out Katarina if we lose? She's bringing a lot of negativity to our team." Marc says.

"It depends. What's in it for me?" John replies.

"A spot in the merge. You can take it from there." Marc says.

"I'll think about it." John says, turning back around.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Marc:** "I really hope he'll go through with this. I might have to use my idol." He says, looking at the wooden head of Chris McLean.

* * *

"Okay. I'll go first." Sarah says, taking the surfboard from Ace.

"Why you?" Willam asks.

"Do you really want to ask me that?" Sarah says, bored. "We're all going to have to do the challenge. I'm just doing it first."

She dives into the water before Willam can respond.

"Fine. But I'm going next." Willam says.

* * *

Liam, Sarah, Katarina, and Farrah are all in the water, waiting for the wave to begin.

"Ready? Just kidding, I don't care." Chris says. He presses a button on the remote, and a huge wave starts out in the water behind the four contestants.

Liam takes his position while the others each do their own thing.

The wave rushes at them and carries the boards up.

They all shakily stand up, except for Liam and Farrah, who quickly reach out and grab a flag from the buoy.

Sarah and Katarina barely manage to get their flags, and they almost lose their balance.

Finally, the wave comes crashing down, and Liam sails perfectly to his team's house, smiling.

He picks up the board and hands it to Laurie, then sits down, waiting for the others to go out.

* * *

Katarina puts her flag down and gives the surfboard to John, who dives into the water.

"That's how you do it." Katarina smirks, sitting down. "Too bad you idiots won't be here much longer."

"Actually-" Marc tries to speak up, but Petunia puts her hand over his mouth.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Petunia:** "We can't have Katarina knowing what we're going to do if we lose. She might take her anger out on one of us." She writes something in a notebook. "This is bad..."

* * *

Petunia just puts her finger over her mouth, and Marc nods, understanding.

Sarah rides past them, coming to a stop on her team's house.

She tries to give the board to Ace, but Willam clears her throat.

"I think I was going next." She says, reaching for the board.

Sarah looks to Ace, and the Jock nods. He jumps into the water, taking the board with him.

Willam just shoots an angry look at Sarah, who chuckles.

* * *

As Graham leaves, Timothy pulls Farrah aside.

"I think he should go next." Timothy says, pointing to Graham, who is swimming away.

"Graham? Why him?" Farrah asks.

"I've run a few calculations. His attitude is bringing us down a bit. I know that I said we'd eliminate Norman if we lost, but Graham is a danger to us." Timothy reasons, showing Farrah his computer screen.

The Adventurer shakes her head. "No. I'm surprised you even thought about going behind Graham's back."

"What?" Timothy says, shocked. "I'm trying to help us all! Graham deserves it as much as Norman."

Farrah just gets up and stomps off.

* * *

Laurie surfs in with her flag, and gives the board to Adam.

Adam is about to jump in, but Cindy takes the surfboard from him.

"No. You're just going to mess this up. Let me show you how to do it... perfectly." She scoffs, jumping in.

"Ugh. What's her problem?" Adam says, rolling his eyes.

"Don't mind her. I'm sure she'll be amazing." Tod says.

"Yeah, you would know." Adam laughs.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Tod:** "This jerk... I'm beginning to regret partnering up with him."

* * *

John comes back with a flag, and tosses the surfboard to Marc.

"Don't mess up." He chuckles.

"I won't." Marc assures, jumping into the water.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **John:** "We've already lost two challenges. I'm going to _kill_ someone if we lose this one."

* * *

Evie returns with her team's last flag, and Chris drives up.

"Team Terremoto takes first! Now it's a matter of who won't take fourth." He announces.

Cindy is having trouble keeping balance on her board, and as soon as she reaches out to grab a flag she falls.

"You can do it, Cindy!" Nathan calls. "Just keep trying!"

The Perfectionist groans and starts swimming back.

* * *

Tyrla finishes and gives the surfboard to Willam, who sighs in relief.

"Now we can show those other teams who's boss!" She cheers, diving into the water.

"If we can finish." Ace says, pointing to Team Terremoto, who has collected their reward.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Melissa says.

In the distance, Cindy falls off her board again, cursing.

* * *

Marc returns with his flag, and gives the board to Petunia.

She quickly stands up when the wave comes, and grabs the flag.

"Team Marea gets second! Now it's down to Team Volcan and Team Huracan!" Chris shouts.

Just as he says that, Willam comes surfing back, holding the flag.

"Well Team Huracan, I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony then." Chris says.

* * *

Chris is standing before the six members of Team Huracan, holding a plate of sandwiches.

"Welcome to your first elimination ceremony, Team Huracan." He says. "I'm sure you all know how this works. When I call your name, I'll toss you a sandwich. The one without a sandwich will be sent home. Just hope it's not one of you..." He chuckles. "But anyway, the votes have been cast. Would anyone like to play an idol?" He asks. "Nobody? Okay. If you get a sandwich, you're safe." He continues, grabbing a sandwich.

...

...

"Tod!" He calls, throwing a sandwich to the short girl.

...

...

"Adam!" The Lovable Rebel catches his sandwich, and smirks.

...

...

"And Laurie!" Chris calls. "Cindy, Nathan, and Liam. All three of you got votes, and one of you will go home. That person, however, is not Cindy." Chris says, throwing a sandwich to Cindy. "Liam, you're on the chopping block because Cindy's alliance thinks you're horrible. And they're right, I might add." Chris laughs. "Nathan, you're on the chopping block for wasting a vote and targeting people. One of you received more votes than the other. And that person is..." Chris reaches for the last sandwich.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Liam." The Surfer stands up, only to be hit in the head by the sandwich. "You're safe. Nathan, you voted for yourself, so you're automatically going home. New rule." Chris explains.

Chef grabs Nathan and tosses him into the Lifeboat, where he sails off into the distance.

"And that wraps up this episode of Total Drama Destino Island. Which team will be unfortunate enough to lose a member? Find out next time, here on TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!" Chris shouts.

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

 **Liam:** "My vote is for Cindy. Sorry, but you cost us the challenge."

 **Laurie:** "I'm voting with Liam, so Cindy. Sorry."

 **Cindy:** "If everything goes as planned, this game will be ours."

 **Tod:** "Cindy said she wanted Liam gone. Who am I to argue?"

 **Adam:** "Hey, if voting for Liam means that I'm safe, I'll take it!"

 **Nathan:** "I... I can't vote for any of my teammates. I'm voting for myself."

* * *

Teams:

 **Team Volcan:** (Ace, Melissa, Sarah, Tyrla, and Willam)

 **Team Marea:** (John, Katarina, Marc, and Petunia)

 **Team Huracan:** (Adam, Cindy, Laurie, Liam, and Tod)

 **Team Terremoto:** (Evie, Farrah, Graham, Kylie, Norman, and Timothy)

* * *

 **Eliminated:** Zero, Andrew, Brooke, Nathan

* * *

 **Nathan:** He was a good character. Unfortunately, his kindness was his downfall, as his refusal to vote with an alliance caused him to be booted. I'm not really satisfied with the way he was eliminated, but it'll be important in the future. I guess it's true what they say: Nice guys finish [last].

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the shortness and lateness of this chapter. School, Halloween, and Procrastination all got the better of me. Hopefully you enjoyed this episode, though. Tell me what you think of the cast, and how I played your character. And as always, thanks for reading!**


	12. Passing the Torch

**New chapter! This one is a bit better plot-wise to make up for the shortness of the last one. I'm sorry this one was even later than usual. School and Fanfiction are a lot of work to keep in balance. But as always, thanks for reading!**

* * *

The camera opens up to Chris, who is ready this time.

He smiles, and begins the recap. "Last time, on Total Drama Destino Island: The campers had to ride the wave and collect flags to win the challenge. A few people excelled," *Shows Liam perfectly grabbing a flag* "While a few people had a bit of trouble." *Shows Cindy repeatedly falling into the water* "Timothy repelled Farrah by targeting Graham, and in the end Cindy lost the win for Team Huracan. However, it was Nathan going home when he voted for himself. Who will be the next to fall? Find out right here! Right now! On TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!" Chris shouts as it cuts to the theme song.

* * *

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**

Timothy is typing on his laptop when Kylie and Norman run past him, causing him to drop his laptop in the water, which he dives after.

 **You guys are on my mind**

It scrolls over to show Nathan staring at Adam, who is yet again carving his name into Team Huracan's house.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

Graham and Farrah are talking together when the latter sees something in the distance. She runs to it, dragging Graham behind her.

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see**

John is watching his team from the top of a cliff, with Katarina behind him. He shifts his gaze from Zero and Brooke, who are reading, to Liam and Laurie, who are surfing. The wave comes down with a crash, and Laurie is sent sprawling to the shore. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking, and Katarina falls off the cliff.

 **I wanna be famous**

Cindy is waving to the camera when suddenly Tod bursts in, pushing Cindy away and waving to the camera herself, but looks away when Katarina falls into the water behind them.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Tyrla and Willam are running from a steady lava stream, when Tyrla spots an idol on the ground. She scoops it up and pockets it.

 **So pack your bags cause I've already won**

Marc and Petunia are taking pictures of each other when a fake volcano erupts behind them, showering Marc with hot water. He starts screaming and runs away.

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

Sarah runs past Marc, with Ace following close behind her. She pulls out a piece of paper and crosses a name off, smirking.

 **I'll get there one day**

Melissa is talking to Andrew when a huge thunderstorm appears above them, drenching the two.

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

Zero and Brooke are reading together when Zero suddenly gets struck by lightning, causing Brooke to gasp.

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

Finally, a huge wave comes in and sweeps away all the campers as the background fades to night.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**

Everyone is gathered around the campfire when Chris points to someone. They walk away, their head hung in shame as the screen fades to black.

* * *

It is the middle of the night, and almost every camper is sleeping.

But in Team Terremoto's house, a silhouette creeps through the door.

The figure creeps around, apparently looking for something.

Finally, they come upon Timothy, who has his laptop tucked under his arm. They gently take the laptop away, and creep out of his room.

They step outside and throw the laptop into the water, where it sinks to the bottom.

"Let's see how much of an advantage you have now." They say as the scene fades to black.

* * *

A scream from Team Terremoto's house wakes up the entire island.

"Where is it! Where is it?" Timothy panics, frantically looking around the house.

"Where's what?" Kylie asks, yawning.

"MY LAPTOP!" Timothy yells, frustrated.

"You carry that thing around all the time. Maybe it's good for you to let go." Kylie reasons.

"NO NO NO! THIS IS IMPORTANT TO ME!" He yells, breathing heavily. "I've had it for years!"

"Dude. You need to chill out." Graham says.

"Yes," Norman agrees. "High levels of stress are poor for your health."

"I... I don't care. I just want my computer back." Timothy says.

"There's way more to life than computers." Kylie says, shaking her head.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Timothy:** "They... they don't understand. That laptop was everything to me. I don't know what I'll do without it."

* * *

Farrah taps Graham on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you outside?" She whispers.

"Sure. Why?" Graham asks.

Farrah just walks out. Graham shrugs and follows her.

Once they both get outside, Farrah turns to him. "Yesterday, Timothy was targeting you. Did you break his computer?" She questions.

"What? I would never sink that low!" Graham protests.

Farrah hesitates, then nods. "Okay. I believe you." She says.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Farrah:** "I mean, he was surfing while Timothy and I were talking. How could he know?"

* * *

Melissa hears Timothy in the other house, and groans.

"Can't they just shut up for once in their life?" She asks.

"It is annoying, but you've got to give them a chance. They have their problems. We have ours." Ace says.

"Some more than others." Willam says, eyeing Sarah.

Sarah leans towards Melissa. "Come with me outside." She whispers.

Melissa follows Sarah, and they stand on the house's deck.

"What did you want me here for?" Melissa asks, smirking.

"I saw you talking to Willam yesterday. I think you're going to go behind my back and vote me out." Sarah says.

"Relax. I'm not going to go through with it. Unlike you, she doesn't have a game plan." Melissa says. "You've got a whole book of strategies and stuff. If anything, I want to be on your side when the merge comes. You're going to carry me all the way to the finale."

Sarah looks suspicious, but eventually walks back inside.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Sarah:** "Do I trust her? Not really. But I do need her vote if I want to take out Willam's alliance.

* * *

Cindy, Adam, and Tod are sitting together once again.

"Last night was pretty unexpected," Cindy begins. "But now we definitely have the votes we need to take out Liam and Laurie. Face it. This alliance is perfect, like me."

"You got that right." Tod agrees. "We wouldn't be anywhere without you."

"Could you be any more of a suck-up?" Adam asks.

Cindy glares at him. "We could really do without that attitude, Adam."

"You know what? I need a break." Adam says, getting up and walking away.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Cindy:** "Honestly, he's lucky he's in my alliance. Otherwise it would have been him on that lifeboat last night."

 **Adam:** "I _hate_ these girls. One's a self-centered control freak, and the other's a brainless follower. I'm getting out of this alliance, one way or another."

* * *

Liam and Laurie are talking together as well.

"Well...that was pretty bad." He says.

"What? You didn't get eliminated. That's good, right?" Laurie tries to reassure him.

"No… I got three votes. The only reason I didn't go home was because Nathan voted for himself. What's the point anymore? I'm doomed." Liam says, looking down.

"Well, you've just got to try harder!" Laurie cheers. She puts her arm around Liam, who smiles slightly.

At that moment, Adam walks in. "Whoa. Am I interrupting something here?" He asks.

"No!" Laurie blurts, quickly putting her hands in her lap.

"Okay then," Adam nods. "Wanna ally with me? I am so sick of Tod and Cindy."

"Uh…" Liam looks wary. "Why should we trust you? You voted for me yesterday."

"That's all in the past," Adam says. "Besides, you can't afford _not_ to trust me. I'm the only chance you've got."

Liam is left speechless for a second, and Adam laughs. "I'll leave you to think about it.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Liam:** "I don't want to trust him, but he is kind of right. I hate decisions like these…"

* * *

Team Marea is eating breakfast together, their spirits lifted after the previous challenge's results.

"Nice job, team." John congratulates. "We actually got out of the bottom two. Maybe we can turn this game around. We can be at the top for once."

Katarina laughs. "For some reason, I really doubt it." She looks towards Marc. "Are you going to eat that?" She asks, pointing to Marc's sandwich.

"N-no." Marc says pushing his plate to Katarina. She shrugs. "More for me."

As Katarina digs into Marc's food, the latter starts whispering to Petunia. "Can I talk to you privately please?"

Petunia nods, confused, but follows Marc outside anyway.

"Listen," Marc says, grabbing Petunia's shoulders. "I'm honestly pretty freaked out by Katarina. I don't think I can keep John's vote a secret from her much longer." He looks down at his feet, ashamed. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"Marc, I'm not angry at you," Petunia says. "You're right to be scared of someone like Katarina. And if you want to tell her... I don't blame you."

Marc looks up. "R-Really?"

"Yes." Petunia smiles.

Marc returns the smile, and Petunia hugs him.

Chris rides up in a boat, stopping next to the two. "That's enough affection, people. The ratings are dropping." He says. "But on the upside, it's challenge time!"

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Katarina:** "This is it. We are going to _crush_ the other teams. They won't know what hit them."

* * *

As soon as everyone is ready, Chris starts explaining the challenge. "Today, you four unlucky groups will have to complete a lap around a set of buoys. But there's a twist. You have to place a torch in every buoy with your team's logo on it. The first team back here will win immunity and an advantage in the next challenge. The last team will have to send an unlucky camper home."

Four interns row up in canoes. "Since Team Terremoto won the last challenge, they get a motor." Chris says, pointing to a motor that is poorly strapped on to the back of one of the canoes. He hands each camper a torch and an oar as they step into their boats. "Go!" He shouts, and the four teams start rowing.

* * *

"Okay. Looks like I'm going to be the one in charge." Sarah says, facing her team. Ace gives a small cheer, but is stopped when Melissa glares at him.

"Ace, hand me your torch." Sarah says, and the two exchange a torch and a paddle. "You're the strongest here, so you should row."

"Hold on. Why does he have to row? We should all do an equal amount of work." Willam protests.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Willam:** "I know we've already got three votes, but it doesn't hurt to have a backup plan."

* * *

"No thanks," Ace says, rowing forward. "I'm fine with doing the work."

"It didn't work. What do we do now?" Tyrla whispers to Willam. "We don't need another plan. We've already got three votes on our side." Willam replies.

They reach their first buoy, and Sarah places her first torch into it.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Ace:** "As much as I'd like to do less work, I've got to get on Sarah's good side to improve our chances of hooking up."

* * *

Team Terremoto is far in the lead, having already placed a torch down. They speed forward towards the next buoy, and Graham turns to Timothy, who is sulking.

"What the heck, Timothy?" He asks.

"What?" Timothy replies, looking up.

"You know what I mean." Graham says, crossing his arms. Timothy looks genuinely confused. "You were targeting me!" Graham says when Timothy doesn't respond.

"I was doing it for the team!" Timothy defends, standing up.

"What kind of good team member tries to get rid of their friend behind their back?" Graham says.

"Maybe if you actually cared about something for once in your life!" Timothy shouts, giving Graham a small push. Evie gasps, and shies away from the conflict.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Evie:** "I really don't like it when people fight."

 **Graham:** "That jerk just thinks he's entitled to everything in life! News flash; Not everything revolves around your computer!"

* * *

Timothy looks startled at what he's done, then clenches his fists, a new confidence arising in him. He pushes Graham again. The Introvert almost loses his balance, but regains it at the last second.

"Look what you did! We almost got disqualified becau-" Graham starts to speak out, but Timothy pushes him into the water, causing both of their torches to go out.

He laughs triumphantly, but stops and looks down at his feet. "What have I done?" He mutters to himself.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Timothy:** "I just ruined our team's chances at the challenge because I was angry at Graham." He sighs. "I was just trying to help... I've got to make it up to Graham somehow."

* * *

Team Marea places their second torch down. They're already lagging behind, with every other team ahead of them.

John clears his throat. "We need to improve, team. Petunia, give your oar to Katarina. She's twice as strong as you are."

Petunia does so, and the boat begins to speed up.

Marc leans over to John. "Can we talk about strategy?" He asks.

John nods, and the two start a conversation.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Katarina:** "John, I'm sick of being used as your tool. You think I don't know that you're planning to vote me out behind my back? What else would you be doing with those two creeps? I'm taking charge of this team, and I'm doing it today!"

 **John:** "Obviously I'm not going to be voting with Marc and Petunia. If Katarina were to be eliminated, that would make me the odd one out, not being with the two for as long. It would also heighten my chances for elimination by getting rid of our strongest player. I'm staying with Katarina. And if Marc and Petunia think I'm on their side..." He shrugs. "Their loss."

* * *

"Like I said before, Petunia and I want to vote out Katarina." Marc says.

"I know. I just don't think your offer of a spot in the merge is good enough for me." John replies.

"What will it take for you to vote for her?" Marc asks.

"Something better than a spot in the merge. I can get there without your help." John says.

Marc reaches into his pocket and fishes out the immunity idol. "If Katarina gets out next time we lose, this is for you."

John looks surprised for a second, but quickly regains his composure. "Is that real?"

Marc nods.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Marc:** "Petunia told me to do what I thought was right... hopefully this is it."

 **John:** "There's no way Marc could've found an idol this early. But even so..." He stops to think. "No. I've got to play like it's fake. He probably trusts me enough to think that I would vote for Katarina, so there's no worry about him using it if it is real. I've got to drive a wedge between him and Petunia so that he'll give it to me without having to vote out my ally."

* * *

Cindy is standing at the helm of the boat, pointing ahead. She had already put down her torch, and now Tod was rowing with her oar, panting heavily.

"Cindy..." Tod breathes heavily. "How much... longer... do I... have to do this?"

"Until I say you can take a break." Cindy declares. "All of you, row harder!"

Tod grimaces, but pushes forward nonetheless.

Liam taps Adam on the shoulder, and the latter turns to Liam.

"I thought about what you said earlier," Liam says. "And my answer is yes. We will vote with you."

Adam gives Liam a smile. "Smart choice. What does your girlfriend have to say about this?"

"M-my girlfriend?" Liam says, looking at Laurie.

"Yeah. You two hang out all the time." Adam says.

"She's... not really my girlfriend." Liam admits.

Adam gives Liam a punch on the shoulder with his free hand. "Come on! You've got to make a move on her soon! If you don't, someone like me might swoop in and take her before you can." He chuckles.

"But seriously, she's probably expecting you to make the first move. Surprise her." Adam says.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind." Liam comments.

* * *

As Team Huracan gets to their last buoy, Team Terremoto motors their way to the finish line, looking depressed.

"We get it. We lost." Kylie says.

"Actually, you just get a penalty." Chris clarifies. "You lost two torches, so that's a 10-minute penalty. Just hope the other teams don't finish before you do."

At that moment, Team Huracan comes sailing in, cheering.

"Team Huracan wins the challenge!" Chris declares. "Now it's just a contest for food and immunity."

Team Volcan and Team Marea row forward, neck and neck. Each team is completely out of breath, and rowing slowly.

The timer for Team Terremoto dings, and they move past the finish line.

"It's down to water and fire," Chris says. "Which team will have to eliminate another member?"

"Oh, come on. This is stupid." Katarina says, putting down her oars."

"What are you doing?" John hisses at her.

"I'm going to ruin the other team's chances at winning. Wasn't that obvious?" Katarina asks.

"I specifically said no sabotage!" John insists.

"I don't care." Katarina replies, diving into the water.

She swims under Team Volcan's boat and tips up one of the sides, causing them to fall into the water. They curse, but Katarina laughs and ignores them.

She swims back to the boat and starts rowing furiously, rocketing them past the finish line.

"And Team Marea evades elimination once again!" Chris calls. "Team Volcan, you know what time it is."

* * *

Chris stands before Team Volcan, holding a plate of sandwiches. "Team Volcan," He begins. "Welcome to your second elimination ceremony. I'm sure you all know the rules by now, but is there anyone who would like to play an idol?" Nobody speaks up, so Chris shrugs and continues. "If you get a sandwich, you're safe."  
…

…

"Ace" Chris says, tossing a sandwich to the Jock.

…

…

"Melissa."

…

…

"And Willam." He says. Willam catches her sandwich, looking nervous.

"Tyrla, you're on the chopping block because of your alliance with Willam. And Sarah, you're on the chopping block for being the leader of your own alliance. One of you received three votes. And the camper going home is..." Chris reaches for the final sandwich, smirking.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Tyrla. Start packing your bags." Willam stands up as soon as she hears her friend's name, and glares at Melissa. "I thought you were going to vote for Sarah tonight!" She scolds. "I don't have to do what you say." Melissa says, giving Willam a grin.

Chef picks up Tyrla and tosses her onto the Lifeboat of Shame. The Underdog looks sad until Willam walks up. "Hey." She greets. "Hi." Tyrla replies.

"Listen..." Willam starts, looking nervous. "I'm sorry things didn't work out. That Melissa girl is a **|Censored|**."

"It's okay," Tyrla assures. "I actually had a great time here. I made it past a few people, and I made a new friend."

"Alright, that's enough talk." Chris says, walking in. He kicks the Lifeboat away, then turns to the camera.

"That was… interesting. But there are still questions left to be answered. How will Timothy fare without his computer? Will Katarina end up in control of her team? And most importantly, who is this new villain? All these can be answered on TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!" Chris shouts as the screen fades to black.

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

 **Willam:** "Melissa should be voting with us tonight. Sarah, you're out of here."

 **Tyrla:** "I'm… going to have to go with Willam. My vote is for Sarah."

 **Sarah:** "At least Willam can win challenges. Goodbye, Tyrla."

 **Ace:** "Yeah. I'm voting with Sarah."

 **Melissa:** "Those two girls can't honestly think I would give up an alliance with the two biggest challenge threats in the game, would they?"

* * *

Teams:

 **Team Volcan:** (Ace, Melissa, Sarah, and Willam)

 **Team Marea:** (John, Katarina, Marc, and Petunia)

 **Team Huracan:** (Adam, Cindy, Laurie, Liam, and Tod)

 **Team Terremoto:** (Evie, Farrah, Graham, Kylie, Norman, and Timothy)

* * *

 **Eliminated:** Zero, Andrew, Brooke, Nathan, Tyrla

* * *

 **Tyrla:** I really don't know what to say about her. She was mostly overlooked, and I already have some shy characters in here. Her only real plot was the alliance with Willam, and that was getting kind of old to be honest. Whether you were a fan of her or not, she places 20th.

* * *

 **And that's that! I have a few questions for you guys, though.**

 **1\. Who's your favorite of the campers so far? (The ones remaining, that is.)**

 **2\. Who do you think will be eliminated next?**

 **3\. And finally, who do you think the mystery villain is?**

 **And as always, tell me how I played your character, and thanks for reading!**


	13. Low Tide

**Woohoo! Another new chapter is out! This one is the longest I've written, and a bit more relevant to the plot to make up for the lateness of the last episode. Again, it's pretty hard to find motivation to write, so please excuse me if this chapter is late. But as always, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chris stands in front of the camera as usual, and begins his recap of the last episode.

"Last time, on Total Drama Destino Island," He begins. "The campers had to light a few torches in order to win the challenge. Speaking of torches, things heated up between a few members of each team." *Shows Timothy pushing Graham into the water and John yelling at Katarina* "Some people had a little trouble with the challenge," *Shows Tod struggling as Cindy gives her orders* "And a few motored through!" *Shows Team Terremoto getting second place* "But in the end, it was Team Volcan being sent back to elimination when Katarina tipped over their boat. Tyrla was eliminated, bringing the number of campers remaining down to 19. Who will be the next to go? Find out right here! Right now! On TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!" He yells, and the theme song begins.

* * *

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**

Timothy is typing on his laptop when Kylie and Norman run past him, causing him to drop his laptop in the water, which he dives after.

 **You guys are on my mind**

It scrolls over to show Nathan staring at Adam, who is yet again carving his name into Team Huracan's house.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

Graham and Farrah are talking together when the latter sees something in the distance. She runs to it, dragging Graham behind her.

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see**

John is watching his team from the top of a cliff, with Katarina behind him. He shifts his gaze from Zero and Brooke, who are reading, to Liam and Laurie, who are surfing. The wave comes down with a crash, and Laurie is sent sprawling to the shore. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking, and Katarina falls off the cliff.

 **I wanna be famous**

Cindy is waving to the camera when suddenly Tod bursts in, pushing Cindy away and waving to the camera herself, but looks away when Katarina falls into the water behind them.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Tyrla and Willam are running from a steady lava stream, when Tyrla spots an idol on the ground. She scoops it up and pockets it.

 **So pack your bags cause I've already won**

Marc and Petunia are taking pictures of each other when a fake volcano erupts behind them, showering Marc with hot water. He starts screaming and runs away.

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

Sarah runs past Marc, with Ace following close behind her. She pulls out a piece of paper and crosses a name off, smirking.

 **I'll get there one day**

Melissa is talking to Andrew when a huge thunderstorm appears above them, drenching the two.

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

Zero and Brooke are reading together when Zero suddenly gets struck by lightning, causing Brooke to gasp.

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

Finally, a huge wave comes in and sweeps away all the campers as the background fades to night.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**

Everyone is gathered around the campfire when Chris points to someone. They walk away, their head hung in shame as the screen fades to black.

* * *

A huge crash can be heard from Team Marea's house. John has just flipped over a table, and is now picking up a chair to throw at the wall.

"What the hell?" Katarina asks, walking in to see John's mess.

John turns her, angry. "You caused this! You're the reason we lose all the time! We haven't even won one challenge!"

"First of all, you're the one who wrecked our house. Not me." Katarina retorts. "And second, we only got third place last challenge because I sabotaged Team Volcan. Something YOU said not to do. If it weren't for me, you'd be the one on the boat home last night."

John glares at her, but can't think of anything to say in response.

"That's what I thought." Katarina chuckles.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **John:** "I don't care if we lose. Katarina has crossed the line this time. She's gone, you hear me? Gone."

 **Katarina:** She laughs. "John actually thinks he's in control of this team. What an idiot."

* * *

Petunia and Marc are sitting together, trying to ignore the shouts from the other room.

"Are you sure John was the best choice for an ally?" Petunia asks.

"Not really," Marc says. "But you were the one who wanted to get rid of Katarina."

"Yeah, that's true. We shouldn't go behind John's back to vote him off anyway." Petunia agrees.

Marc looks to the other room nervously, holding the idol in his pocket.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Marc:** "I shouldn't have told John about the idol! I've really dug a pit for myself here. And if Petunia finds out that John knows about the idol... she'll really be mad at me." He sadly shakes his head.

* * *

Kylie is eating her food alone when Evie walks up to her.

"Hi Kylie," She nervously greets. "I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"Sure. What is it?" Kylie asks, putting her food down.

"Well... it's about Norman." Evie responds.

"Norman? What did he do to you?" Kylie demands, standing up.

"It's nothing! It's nothing!" Evie says, and Kylie sits back down. "I... kind of have a crush on him."

"What? Why Norman?" Kylie asks.

"I know it seems silly... but he's been so nice to me, even since the surfing challenge. I just want to win him over. Can you at least help me do that?" Evie asks.

"Well, I'm not the best person to get romantic advice from..." Kylie speculates. "But if you ask me, you should surprise him. All or nothing, you know?" She smiles.

Meanwhile, Timothy is frantically trying to get Graham to forgive him.]

"I'm sorry I pushed you in the water, Graham. I just wasn't thinking without my computer." Timothy apologizes.

"Well, you certainly were thinking when you targeted me. You had your computer then, didn't you?" Graham asks.

"Yes, but that was different! I was doing it for the good of the team!" Timothy insists.

"You keep saying that, but you haven't helped us at all. We got third place because of you in the diving challenge." Graham says, getting up and stalking off.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Timothy:** "I don't understand! What will it take for Graham to forgive me?"

 **Graham:** "What doesn't he understand about this? You can't just push someone into the water and expect them to be nice to you the next day."

* * *

With Norman and Farrah, things are going a bit better.

"Hey Farrah. Can I ask you a favor?" Norman says, walking up to the Adventurer.

"Of course! What do you want me to do?" Farrah asks cheerfully.

"I was wondering if you could help me 'hook up' with Evie. She's really cute and friendly, and she's the only one who's really made an attempt to reach out to me." Norman reasons.

"I know how you feel. I have my eyes on someone too." Farrah says, sparing a glance at Graham. "My advice would be to take it slowly. You don't really want to rush yourself into a relationship."

"Thanks. That helps." Norman says, happily.

Suddenly, a bulldozer comes crashing through the wall, scaring the campers.

Chris steps out from behind the wheel, smiling. "Surprise! The end of the season is here!" He announces.

"The finale is here? Awesome!" Farrah cheers.

"No," Chris shakes his head. "It's the last challenge of the Tsunami Season! You won't need this house anymore!"

"Actually, we-" Graham starts to respond, but is cut off by Chris getting back into his bulldozer and starting it up. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" The host yells, smiling deviously.

Team Terremoto rushes out as their house gets leveled to see that most of the water on the island is gone, save for a few large pools.

"What the heck? Where did the ocean go?" Kylie says, dumbfounded.

"It's the end of the season!" Chris calls, moving onto Team Marea's house.

"Because that definitely explains everything." Graham says.

* * *

Adam looks at the wreckage that used to be Team Huracan's house.

"Well, this isn't a problem at all." He says. "Chris totally thought about our well-being when he destroyed the place we sleep."

"Shut up, Adam." Cindy says. "I'm trying to plan."

"Oh great, this again." Adam rolls his eyes.

"Hey! You show respect to the leader!" Tod scolds, climbing out of the wreckage with her and Cindy's suitcases.

"Actually, you're supposed to be the leader." Adam says. "And you're not doing a good job of it, I might add."

"Adam, you really need to stop. We won't hesitate to vote you out if we lose." Cindy says.

"With who? You don't have the majority." Adam says.

"It would be easy to get Liam and Laurie on our side." Cindy says confidently.

"After you two voted for Liam last time?" Adam scoffs. "Not likely."

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Cindy:** "Crap. The ONE thing I didn't think of. Looks like I'll have to keep Adam around a bit longer."

 **Adam:** "Cindy, you're going to have to be more careful next time. That is, if there is a next time."

* * *

"Whatever." Adam says, walking over to Liam and Laurie. "I'm out of here."

"Liam, did you do the thing?" He asks.

"What thing?" Liam responds, confused.

"Did you ask her out?" Adam says.

"No. I haven't had a chance to!" Liam whispers.

"Alright, then get out of here." Adam says, pushing Liam back.

"Laurie, you have a crush on Liam, right?" Adam asks.

"What? No!" Laurie denies, blushing.

"Alright then," Adam ignores her. "You've got to show him that you like him. He's obviously too wimpy to make the first move, so you'll have to do it. Surprise him.

"B-but," Laurie starts to protest, but Adam cuts her off. "Come on, don't deny it. I've seen you two together. Just kiss him during a challenge or something. He'll be all over you."

"Um, I don't think-" Laurie starts to protest, but Adam is already walking away.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Laurie:** "I don't think I can do this. Liam probably doesn't even like me."

* * *

Willam looks at the remains of her team's house.

"Well, if there was any doubt before that Chris was a sadistic jerk, it's gone now." She says.

"We worked so hard on it." Ace sighs. "What did he mean by 'end of the season' anyway? We aren't even close to the finale."

"I think it has something to do with the challenges," Sarah says. "Think about it. All of the challenges so far have been water-based. After this challenge, the theme should change. A lot of water has already drained, so I think that the next theme will be earthquakes. It's going to be a lot harder from here on out."

"What happened to teaching me about being a villain, though?" Melissa asks Sarah.

"I kind of forgot about that," Sarah shrugs. "Don't worry. I'll give you a lesson today."

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Sarah:** "Honestly, I didn't forget about that. I just don't trust Melissa. I was hoping SHE would forget about it, so I wouldn't have to teach her."

* * *

"Ace, come here." Sarah says. "We need to talk about our strategy."

"What strategy do we need?" Melissa asks as Ace walks over. "We already outvote Willam."

"I'm talking about how we deal with the other teams," Sarah says. "We don't really know what they're capable of, because we've mostly been separated by the water. We'll have to watch them closely today."

"I've been watching them." Willam speaks up. "Team Terremoto wins most of the challenges, so they're going to be a threat in the future. They haven't even eliminated anyone yet. Team Marea hasn't won a single challenge, so they're probably going to wipe themselves out."

Sarah nods. "That's true. Team Huracan has managed to do well so far. We might need to watch out for them."

"Why can't we just sabotage them? You know, make a deal with another team." Ace offers.

"Nice one, Ace. I like your way of thinking." Melissa compliments. "But which team do we ally with?"

"I'd have to say Team Marea. They haven't won yet, so they'll be more tempted to take us up on our offer. That Katarina girl looks pretty strong too." Sarah says.

Suddenly, the campers are startled by Chris yelling through a bullhorn. "ALL RIGHT, TEAMS! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!" He calls.

The contestants gather in front of Chris, and he starts to explain the challenge.

"This challenge is actually pretty simple," He starts. "Each team starts out with a bucket. You will have to fill the buckets up with water and carry them to wells on the other side of the island, which have your team's logo on the side. The first team to fill up their well will win immunity, while the team in last will have to eliminate one unlucky member of their team."

Four interns walk in, carrying large buckets. They hand them to each team leader and walk out. "Your challenge begins… now!" Chris says, and the teams race towards the nearest pool of water.

* * *

Sarah immediately rushes over to Katarina, with Ace, Willam, and Melissa trailing close behind.

"Today's the first day that we haven't had an ocean separating us," She says.

"So? What's it to you?" Katarina challenges.

"I'm saying I want to make an alliance to take down the other two teams. They've been winning long enough." Sarah says.

"What makes you think I want to ally with you?" Katarina asks.

"For one, I've noticed your team sucks." Melissa steps up.

"Our team is fine on its own, thank you very much." John says. "We don't need your help."

"This is coming from people who haven't won a single challenge." Melissa chuckles.

John shoots her a glare. "I'm in charge of this team. I make the decisions here, not you."

"This could actually be a good offer," Petunia says as they reach a lake. "Two teams are better than one. And we have been pretty bad, to be honest."

John groans. "Fine, we'll ally with you. But no sabotage."

"I don't know. Sabotage could actually help our chances." Marc says. "I'm not saying I'd do it myself, but Sarah and Melissa do have a point."

Katarina and Ace scoop up water from the lake as Team Terremoto and Team Huracan arrive.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **John:** "Really? REALLY? Even Marc wants to ally with those idiots!"

* * *

Farrah and Adam fill up their own buckets, and rush after Volcan and Marea.

Norman runs up to Farrah, struggling to keep up.

"Hey," He breathes. "Slow down, please."

Farrah does as he says, and he smiles. "Thanks. Athletics aren't exactly my strong point."

"No problem. You want to talk about Evie, right?" Farrah asks.

"Yes!" Norman says.

"Alright," Farrah responds. "Like I said earlier, you've got to take it slow with girls. Compliment her hair or something."

"Thanks. Again." Norman grins, and runs up to Evie.

"Hello." He greets.

"Hi." Evie blushes, trying not to smile.

"I... uh... like your hair today." Norman says. "It... looks good."

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Norman:** "Oh my god. That was so stupid! I probably ruined my only chances with Evie."

 **Evie:** "Did Norman just compliment me? He is so sweet!" She pauses. "Wait... did I just say that out loud?"

* * *

"You too." Evie says. "I mean- I like your hair too."

Kylie walks up to Evie, annoyed. "Could you get any more awkward? You're kind of making things worse with Norman."

"I'm sorry!" Evie apologizes. "I just get so nervous around him!"

"Yeah. I understand." Kylie says, staring off into the distance.

Timothy is running with Graham.

"Come on, Graham! What will it take for you to forgive me?" Timothy asks.

"I'll have to think about it." Graham says, not looking at Timothy.

"It was only one time that I pushed you into the water! One!" Timothy insists.

"Yeah? Well how many times are you going to do it again?" Graham asks.

"None!" Timothy says.

"You say that now, but how do I know I can trust you? You went behind my back to target me. That's low."

"Why can't you just let this go, Graham? Why do you have to be like this?" Timothy asks.

Graham stops and glares at Timothy. "I'M in the wrong? You're the one who's been ruining this team!" He runs past Timothy without waiting for the programmer to catch up.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Graham:** "I have had ENOUGH of Timothy. He's a hypocritical jerk who doesn't even deserve to be on this show."

 **Timothy:** "Graham just has to make problems for everyone here. I'm just trying to help our team out."

* * *

He slows down as he reaches Team Huracan, who are all arguing.

"I said this water is getting heavy!" Adam yells. "I need you to carry it, Tod!"

Tod complies and picks up the water, but after a few steps she falls to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Ugh! Can't you do anything right?" Cindy asks, taking the water off of Tod.

She turns around to see Graham. "Oh. Hello."

"Hi." Graham greets. "I just had to get away from my team. It is literally full of idiots. Well, except for one," He looks back at Farrah.

"Sounds like you're not really satisfied with your own alliance, if you have one." Cindy replies. "I'll let you in on an alliance of my own. We already outvote the other members of our team, so there's no need to worry about us not making it to the merge."

"Looks good. But how can I trust you?" Graham asks.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me." Cindy says, and behind her Adam laughs.

"Thanks. I'll think about it." Graham rolls his eyes as Cindy turns around to scold Adam.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Tod:** "Hopefully Graham actually does ally with us. I believe in Cindy."

* * *

Team Volcan reaches their well first, and dumps their water in it.

Willam notices a pool of water nearby, and they run to it with Team Marea following close behind.

Farrah watches Team Volcan and Marea running towards the water, and follows, carrying the bucket.

Finally, Team Huracan reaches the well and throws their water in it, running back the way they came to get more.

Ace runs back with the water, and puts it in the well. He continues to do this, with Katarina not far behind

He is about to put the last bucket of water in when Farrah manages to get by him and do it herself.

"TEAM TERREMOTO TAKES FIRST!" Chris announces through his bullhorn.

Evie cheers and quickly kisses Norman on the cheek. They both realize what happened, and blush a bright red.

"You guys are so cute together!" Farrah squeals with joy, and they back away from each other.

Ace manages to get up and dump the water into the well. "Team Volcan takes second, and Team Marea gets third!" Chris calls as Katarina throws the water into the well.

Team Huracan races out of the bushes, carrying their second bucket of water. "Sorry, Huracan. You get last place. You know what that means." Chris says. "See you at the elimination ceremony."

* * *

The team of five is sitting next to the ruins of their cabin, anxiously awaiting their elimination.

"We need to figure out who to eliminate," Cindy says. "After all, we are a team."

"Sure. While you're at it, why don't you bring up that time you voted for me?" Liam asks. "Just admit it. You two are antagonists."

"Me? An antagonist? I'm perfect." Cindy denies.

"What about me?" Tod asks eagerly.

"Sure. You too." Cindy says, bored.

Tod gives a little cheer, smiling.

"Nobody's perfect. Not even you two." Laurie says.

"Maybe we'll just have to eliminate you." Cindy says, narrowing her eyes. "Right, Adam?"

"Nah. It's your turn to go." Adam says.

Cindy looks shocked for a second, but smirks, pulling out a wooden bust of Chris. "Not with this idol, I'm not." She boasts. "Come on, Tod. Let's go." She says, standing up.

Tod follows suit, and the two walk away.

"Can you believe her?" Adam asks, turning towards Liam and Laurie. "She thinks she can fool us with that fake idol."

"She might be telling the truth, though. We don't know if that idol is real or not." Laurie says nervously.

Adam scoffs. "Do you really think anyone would have found an idol this early in the game? No. We're voting for Cindy tonight, and that's final."

"Laurie's got a point. What if the idol actually is real? If Cindy uses it, then she can get out whoever she wants." Liam reasons, sparing a glance at Laurie.

"Whatever. Do what you want. Get yourselves out." Adam says. He gets up and stalks off, muttering to himself.

* * *

Team Huracan is sitting on the beach, gathered around a campfire. Chris walks in and grabs a plate of sandwiches from an intern rushing by, and looks over the five. "I'm sure all of you know the rules for eliminations. I"ll call your name, and you'll get a delicious ham sandwich. If your name isn't called, you'll be going home. WITHOUT A SANDWICH." He emphasizes. "Now, is there anyone who would like to play an idol?" Nobody speaks up, and Adam shoots a glare at Liam and Laurie. "Now, the people who are safe." Chris says."

...

...

"Laurie." He throws a sandwich to the Social Butterfly, and she catches it happily.

...

...

"and Adam." He says.

"The rest of you all received votes." Chris turns to Liam, Cindy, and Tod. "And one of you is going home tonight. That person, however, is not Cindy." He throws the Perfectionist her marshmallow. "The question is, which of you two recieved more votes?"

...

...

Liam glances around, looking nervous. He looks to Laurie, who smiles, then to Adam, who gives him a thumbs up. He relaxes slightly with the confirmation.

...

...

Tod smirks, looking confident. She obviously doesn't need support.

...

...

"Neither of you!" Chris cheers, surprising the two. "Both of you got two votes, so we're going to perform a tie-breaker!"

Chef brings out a table and sets down two buckets of chum on it.

"Whoever eats the most chum in a minute gets to stay in the competition," Chris says.

"Wait. Nope. I'm not doing this," Tod says, shaking her head. "This is just plain disgusting."

"So you're not going to participate in the tie-breaker?" Chris asks. Tod shakes her head. "Nope. You'd have to be crazy to eat that stuff."

"Great! Seeya!" Chris says. Chef picks up Tod and throws her in the Lifeboat of Shame.

"Although, I do need to see some disgusting stuff." Chris says. He picks up the chum and throws it to Tod. "Get to eating. Now."

Tod vomits onto Chris's shoes from the smell alone, and he winces. "Alright. Just go!" He demands, kicking the Lifeboat away.

"Well, that was a close one, huh?" Adam chuckles.

In response, Liam punches him in the face. "I ALMOST HAD TO EAT CHUM BECAUSE OF YOU!" He shouts.

"Geez, chill out. It's only shark food." Adam says, rubbing his cheek. "Besides, you could've avoided this by voting for Cindy."

Liam just growls and stomps off in retort.

Chris stands in front of the ocean as the episode draws to a close. "Wow, that was a shocker! Will Katarina overthrow John? Will Farrah find love with Graham? Will Timothy ever get over losing his computer? All these questions can be answered on TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!" He shouts.

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

 **Adam:** "Not my fault if those lovebirds don't believe me. Goodbye Cindy, you control freak."

 **Liam** **:** "Who does Adam think he is with that assumption? I think we need to play it safe. My vote is for Tod."

 **Laurie:** "I... I'm with Liam. What if Cindy does have an idol?"

 **Cindy:** "Yeah. That whole idol thing was just a bluff. Liam, you're out of here.

 **Tod:** "What Cindy said."

* * *

Teams:

 **Team Volcan:** (Ace, Melissa, Sarah, and Willam)

 **Team Marea:** (John, Katarina, Marc, and Petunia)

 **Team Huracan:** (Adam, Cindy, Laurie, and Liam)

 **Team Terremoto:** (Evie, Farrah, Graham, Kylie, Norman, and Timothy)

* * *

 **Eliminated:** Zero, Andrew, Brooke, Nathan, Tyrla, Tod

* * *

 **Tod:** Tod was never really an antagonist. Her stereotype was the follower, and she lived up to it pretty well. If she had been on a different team, she could have lasted longer. Unfortunately, due to her siding with Cindy and her short stature, she is eliminated sixth, bringing an end to Tsunami Season.

* * *

 **And that brings an end to the first season of challenges. (In case you guys didn't get it, the season's challenge themes are based on the team names. Hurricane, Tsunami, Volcano, and Earthquake are all going to be challenge themes.) Congratulations to CVluvFoxy for having the closest guess as to who would be eliminated, and as always, tell me how I played your character, and thanks for reading!**


	14. They Will All Fall

**New chapter, and with it a new season and a small change to the theme song! This one was pretty fun to write, and it's on time for once! As always, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chris stands in front of the camera, ready to give the recap.

"Last time, on Total Drama Destino Island," He begins. "The campers had to fill up wells with their team's logo on it. Cindy offered Graham an alliance, which he turned down, Timothy got a bit more crazy, and Evie and Norman became a couple. Teams Volcan and Marea forged an unlikely alliance when they met up, and it was Terremoto again that won the challenge when Farrah overtook Ace. But it was Tod who was sent home when Adam failed to convince his teammates to vote out Cindy. Now that Tsunami Season has ended, who will be the next to fall? Find out right here! Right now! On TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!" He finishes.

* * *

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**

Timothy is typing on his laptop when Kylie and Norman run past him, causing him to drop his laptop in the water, which he dives after.

 **You guys are on my mind**

It scrolls over to show Nathan staring at Adam, who is yet again carving his name into Team Huracan's house.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

Graham and Farrah are talking together when the latter sees something in the distance. She runs to it, dragging Graham behind her.

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see**

John is watching his team from the top of a cliff, with Katarina behind him. He shifts his gaze from Zero and Brooke, who are reading, to Liam and Laurie, who are surfing. The wave comes down with a crash, and Laurie is sent sprawling to the shore. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking, and Katarina falls off the cliff.

 **I wanna be famous**

Cindy is waving to the camera when suddenly Tod bursts in, pushing Cindy away and waving to the camera herself, but looks away when Katarina falls into the water behind them.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Tyrla and Willam are running from a steady lava stream, when Tyrla spots an idol on the ground. She scoops it up and pockets it.

 **So pack your bags cause I've already won**

Marc and Petunia are taking pictures of each other when a fake volcano erupts behind them, showering Marc with hot water. He starts screaming and runs away.

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

Sarah runs past Marc, with Ace following close behind her. She pulls out a piece of paper and crosses a name off, smirking.

 **I'll get there one day**

Melissa is talking to Andrew when a huge thunderstorm appears above them, drenching the two.

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

Zero and Brooke are reading together when Zero suddenly gets struck by lightning, causing Brooke to gasp.

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

Finally, a large pile of rocks comes tumbling down a mountain, burying the campers as the background fades to night.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**

Everyone is gathered around the campfire when Chris points to someone. They walk away, their head hung in shame as the screen fades to black.

* * *

Adam wakes up to find the wreckage of the house gone, having disappeared in the night.

"Hey. Check this out." He says, shaking Laurie.

"What?" Laurie asks, half asleep.

"Check it out. The house is gone." Adam says.

"So?" Laurie asks.

"Where do you think it went? Stuff like that doesn't just go away while we're sleeping. Someone would have noticed." Adam says.

"Adam, it's just a game. You shouldn't put too much thought into it." Laurie says.

Liam gets up, awoken by Adam and Laurie's conversation and stomps past Adam angrily without saying a word.

"Is he still mad about the chum thing?" Adam asks. "Just let it go!"

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Adam:** "It's stupid for someone to hold a grudge that long. Why can't he get over it like a normal person?"

 **Liam:** "You want to know why I haven't forgiven him?" He asks. "BECAUSE IT WAS YESTERDAY!" He shouts, suddenly getting angry. "Honestly, I would forgive him if it was a week ago or something, but he always does stuff like this and expects to get off the hook easily! For once, you're going to have to deal with the consequences of your actions, Adam."

* * *

Cindy wakes up, yawning. "Tod, give me half of your sandwich." She requests. When nothing happens, she looks around, confused. "Oh. Right." She says.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Cindy:** "I was saved by luck yesterday. Those lovebirds actually believed that the idol was real." She sighs. "I still lost a good ally, though. Tod wasn't the strongest or the smartest, but she was loyal. Now I'm stuck with some wannabe punk and two people who are too scared to admit they're attracted to each other. At least I have a potential ally in that Graham kid."

* * *

Katarina is lifting weights, breathing heavily.

"497…498…499…500!" She declares proudly, switching the dumbbell from one hand to the other.

"Are you working out?" Marc asks, walking up.

"Yeah. It's good for your body." Katarina replies.

"But where did you get the weights?" Marc asks.

"Packed them." Katarina says.

"Right. That was a stupid question." He acknowledges.

"What's it to you, anyway?" Katarina asks, dropping the dumbbell.

"Nothing. I'm just interested in other people's lives." Marc says.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Katarina:** "Marc is up to something, and I know it. People usually keep out of my business if they know what's good for them."

 **Marc:** "I just want to learn more about the people here. This is a once in a lifetime experience, you know."

* * *

John walks back to his team, carrying a bucket of water.

"Check it out. The wells from yesterday are actually useful." He chuckles, placing the water down.

"Thanks!" Petunia says, scooping up some water with her hands.

"It's what I do." John smirks as Petunia drinks.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **John:** "I'm trying to get on my team's good side so they don't vote me off. If I can take out Marc then the idol will be mine without having to get rid of an ally. They won't know what hit them."

* * *

Marc and Katarina walk up, the latter still carrying her weights.

She drops them when she notices the water, and picks up the bucket and starts drinking.

She finishes, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "What's our strategy for today?"

"Well, Sarah said something about sabotaging Team Terremoto..." Petunia starts. "I didn't want it to come to this, but if it raises our team's chances, I guess we can try. Katarina, you can probably do something to stop them. You're definitely strong enough."

John steps in before she can reply. "Hold on. I didn't like going into this alliance from the beginning, but you want to ruin other team's chances? That's low, Petunia. I expected more from you."

"We have to do something, at least. We haven't won a single challenge yet!" Marc protests. John shoots The Photographer a glare, and he backs away.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Petunia:** "John has a point… but then again, I hate seeing members of our team go home. What am I supposed to do in all of this?"

* * *

Ace is sitting down, watching Sarah eat breakfast. He sighs, shaking his head. "Forget it, man. It'll never happen. She's not interested in you." He mutters to himself.

Willam comes and sits next to him. "Have a crush on someone?" She asks.

Ace nods sadly. "Yep. Sarah. She'll never notice me, though."

"I can get you two together." Willam says.

Ace looks up, startled. "Wait, really?" He asks.

Willam gives him a smile. "Sure! All you have to do is vote for Melissa if we lose."

"I don't know…" Ace ponders. "Sarah won't be happy if I vote out one of our allies."

"Come on, what's the harm?" Willam asks. "You'll be eliminating a liability, and you'll still outnumber me afterwards."

Ace gasps, excited. "This could actually work!"

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Ace:** He chuckles. "Stable relationship, here I come!"

 **Willam:** "Do I feel bad about lying to him? Of course! But if I can make it to the merge, everything will work itself out."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah is sitting with Melissa. "Okay. Your first lesson begins now," She says, turning to a page in her notebook. "Lesson number three: How to tell the difference between a real and a fake idol."

"That's stupid," Melissa says, snatching the book out from Sarah's hands. She turns to a random page, and smirks. "Chapter Five: Manipulation. Now THAT'S the stuff I want to learn."

Sarah takes the book back. "You can't. You aren't advanced enough yet."

"Oh, and you are?" Melissa asks. "Neither of us have been on Total Drama before. Let's be real here. We don't have a single idea of what we're doing."

"For your information, I've been studying the various strategies in Total Drama for five years." Sarah says.

"And where's that going to get you?" Melissa asks. "You're on the actual show now. Your book won't help you at all here."

Sarah just gets up and walks away, not bothering to argue with Melissa.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Sarah:** "Melissa thinks she can go against me like that? I brought her into our alliance, and I can take her out of it."

 **Melissa:** "Sarah thinks she's the best Total Drama contestant to ever play the game just because she watched a few episodes of All Stars? I'll show her."

* * *

Norman and Evie are sitting next to each other, having a conversation.

"So..." Norman begins. "I guess that kiss yesterday constitutes us as being 'in a relationship.'"

"Yeah." Evie agrees absentmindedly, watching Timothy and Graham argue.

"Do you want to do it again?" Norman offers.

"W-What?" Evie blushes.

"Nothing. Sorry." Norman looks away, and Evie sighs.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Norman:** He groans. "Why do I fail to continue every friendship I'm a part of?"

 **Evie:** "Did Norman just offer to kiss me? N-Not that I wouldn't appreciate it, of course."

* * *

Timothy and Graham are both yelling at each other.

"You're such a jerk! Just apologize already!" Timothy says.

"I'm not the one who targeted his teammate. If anything, you're going to apologize to me." Graham retorts.

Farrah and Kylie watch them, sitting a few yards away.

"Wow. Where did we mess up this badly?" Kylie asks.

"Meh," Farrah shrugs. "It is Timothy's fault."

Kylie nods. "I can sort of get where he's coming from. Graham does seem like the most likely guy to break Timothy's computer, after all."

"No! Graham's a nice guy! Deep down, I know he cares about our team!" Farrah protests.

"Whatever." Kylie says, getting up and walking away.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Farrah:** "Graham didn't break Timothy's laptop, and I'll prove it!" She declares proudly.

* * *

The teams are interrupted when Chris pulls up his bullhorn and starts shouting.

"OKAY, CONTESTANTS!" He yells. "BEFORE WE START THE CHALLENGE, I HAVE A SURPRISE TO BEGIN THE SEASON WITH!"

The campers walk over, and Chris blows a whistle.

An intern walks in, pulling up a large wheel with all of the remaining contestant's faces.

"The surprise is a team switch!" Chris announces. "That's right, two lucky people will be switching teams!"

A few excited murmurs are exchanged, but Chris quickly shushes them.

"And now, here are the people who are switching teams!" He calls, taking the wheel. He pushes down, and it begins to spin. "The people switching teams are..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Cindy!" He calls as the wheel comes to a stop. He pushes down again, and it stops on another person.

...

...

...

...

...

"And Petunia! Congratulations! You two are switching teams!" He says.

"Haha! See you later, suckers!" Cindy waves, swaggering over to Team Marea.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Cindy:** "I wasn't going to last much longer on Team Huracan anyway. Maybe I can take charge of Team Marea."

* * *

Petunia isn't having as much luck.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She asks Marc.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. Cindy's probably going to get eliminated as soon as we lose." Marc assures her.

"Well... okay." She smiles, making her way to Team Huracan. As soon as she leaves, John chuckles to himself.

* * *

 **Confessionals**

 **John:** "That was easier than I thought it would be."

* * *

"Now, it's time for the challenge," Chris starts. He presses a button on his remote, and four platforms rise out of the ground.

"For today's challenge, we're kicking off earthquake season with- you guessed it! Earthquakes!" Chris cheers. "The first team with all their members shaken off the platform has to eliminate one of their members, and the last team with at least one camper standing will win a special reward." He says.

He reaches behind him and pulls out four bags of rocks. "But what's gain without a little pain? You can lessen other team's chances of winning by knocking them off the platforms yourself!" He tosses the bags onto the platforms. "But before you start whining about safety hazards, I installed a few mattresses to break your fall." Indeed, there are several dirty mattresses below the platforms.

"Now get on there, and we can start the challenge." Chris says.

Everyone gets onto the platforms except for John, who shakes his head. "Nope. I'm not going up there. It's too high." He says.

"Yes, you are." Katarina growls, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him up.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Katarina:** "We've already lost enough challenges. I don't want to be sent home because of John's stupid fears."

* * *

"Perfect." Chris says. He grabs his remote and presses a button, sending the campers up.

"Okay. Let's get sabotaging." Adam says. He takes a rock from the bag and throws it at Kylie, hitting her in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Kylie winces, rubbing her shoulder. She takes a stone from her team's bag and throws it at Adam. It hits him in the face, and he falls onto a mattress below.

"1.0!" Chris calls from below, pressing a button on the remote. The stands shake slightly, but nobody else falls off.

Cindy stands up in front of Team Marea. "You people need some serious help." She says.

"What makes you think we want your help?" Katarina challenges.

"For starters, you haven't won a challenge. This will change, though." Cindy replies. "Your team just got 200% better."

John tries to laugh, but ends up vomiting over the edge.

Cindy looks mildly disgusted, but continues. "I'm going to make sure you failures never lose a challenge again."

"How are you going to do that?" Marc asks, curious.

"By-" Cindy starts to talk, but is interrupted by Chris shouting. "2.0!"

The stands shake even more, and Cindy is thrown off.

"Thank god." Katarina mutters.

Team Volcan watches the others. "Team Terremoto hasn't lost a single person yet." Ace begins. "Should we start sabotaging them?"

Melissa nods, grabbing a stone from the bag. She throws it at Norman, who stumbles but manages not to fall off.

Ace follows, picking up a rock. He throws it at Farrah, knocking her off balance and off the platform.

"Yes!" He cheers.

Willam grabs a rock and hurls it at Evie, knocking her off as well.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Ace:** "Did Sarah notice that? I bet I impressed her."

* * *

Team Terremoto is too distracted by Graham and Timothy's arguing to retaliate, except for Norman.

The teen takes a rock from the bag, weighing it in his hands. He was going to get revenge for what they did to Evie.

He takes a few steps back, judging the distance, and chuckles.

Finally he runs forward, getting enough momentum to toss the rock at Team Volcan.

Except it falls 10 feet short, not even reaching the platform.

Norman groans, reaching for another rock, but is pelted with stones and knocked off the platform along with Kylie.

Katarina laughs, holding the bag of rocks. "Got them!" She cheers.

She reaches out for a high five, which Marc reluctantly accepts.

John gets up, angry. "I. SAID. NO. SABOTAGE!" He yells, pushing Katarina off.

Marc looks astonished, but John is unaffected.

"3.0!" Chris calls, and presses the button. A larger earthquake shakes the platform, throwing the remaining campers off balance.

Petunia almost falls off, but is caught by Liam. "Don't worry. We're gonna pull through this." He says to the team, pulling Petunia up.

* * *

"See? Why can't you be like that guy?" Graham asks, pointing to Liam.

"I didn't do anything wrong! Why do you keep bringing this up?" Timothy asks.

"You deliberately targeted me!" Graham yells. "Just apologize and get it over with!"

"You know what?" Timothy asks. "I think you're the one who broke my laptop. You've just been trying to pin the blame on everyone else!"

"What the-" Graham starts to retort, but is tackled by Timothy. The two duel on the platform, neither gaining the advantage.

"4.0!" Chris calls as Graham punches Timothy. The two are shaken off, falling onto the mattresses below.

"And Team Terremoto loses for the first time!" Chris announces. "Now it's a contest to see who will win the reward!"

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Graham:** "Great job, Timothy. You lost us the challenge. I really hope you're happy now."

* * *

John, seeing that Team Terremoto has lost all their members, chuckles.

"Yep. I'm not spending another minute up here." He says, jumping off the platform.

Marc sighs. "I guess it's just me up here now."

"5.0!" Chris calls, and Melissa and Laurie fall off.

Ace seems unfazed by the shaking, and smiles.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Ace:** "Today's really going well for me. I got a chance to hook up with my dream girl, and the challenge is incredibly easy."

* * *

"6.0!" Chris yells.

The platforms shake violently, throwing Petunia, Marc, Liam, and Sarah off.

"Team Marea gets third and Huracan gets second!" Chris shouts. "Team Terremoto, I'll see you at elimination."

"Wait, what's the reward for winning the challenge?" Sarah asks as Ace jumps down.

"Bragging rights." Chris says, and Sarah groans.

* * *

Team Terremoto is sitting down, having cast their votes. Chris walks in, holding a pile of rocks. "Today, we started a new season. Which you apparently are really bad at," He says. "But now that you've all voted, is there anyone who would like to play an idol?" Chris looks around, but nobody raises their hand. "Alright then. When I call your name, you will get a rock." Chris says.

...

...

"Norman." Chris throws a rock, and it hits Norman in the head. "Ow! What was the point of that?" He asks. "I like to see you in pain." Chris shrugs.

...

...

"Evie." He tosses a rock, and Evie barely manages to avoid it.

...

...

"Kylie." He throws the rock, which the tomboy catches.

...

...

"And Farrah. Graham and Timothy, one of you will go home tonight. Graham, you're on the chopping block because Timothy thinks you stole and broke his computer. And Timothy, you're on the chopping block because you targeted Graham. The question is, who is the unlucky person going home?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Timothy," Chris says, throwing Graham his rock. "You have been unanimously voted out. You will be the first to test our new elimination device," Chris says, stepping aside to reveal a large hole in the ground. "The Pit of Shame!"

Timothy sighs, and gets up. "Yeah. I figured it would end this way. He makes his way to the pit, but is stopped when a voice calls out behind him.

"Hey! Timothy!" Graham runs up. "I... I'm sorry." He says.

"What for?" Timothy asks dejectedly.

"I was kind of mean to you. It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to help the team and avoid elimination yourself. And that's how the game is supposed to be played. I understand if you still want me out." Graham apologizes.

"Thanks," Timothy smiles. "And I'm sorry for accusing you of stealing my computer."

"Friends?" Graham asks.

"Friends." Timothy confirms.

The two shake hands, and Timothy jumps into the hole.

"And that's a shocking start to the season!" Chris says, walking in. "Will the tables be turned on Team Terremoto? Will Liam and Laurie ever get together? Will Cindy and Petunia find their places on their teams? Find out next time, on TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!" He shouts as the episode ends.

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

 **Norman:** "I wish it didn't have to be this way, but my vote is for Timothy."

 **Farrah:** "Sorry, Timothy."

 **Kylie:** "You were cool, Timothy. You should have stayed longer, but that's the way it is."

 **Evie:** "Timothy, you were a great person, but my vote is for you."

 **Graham:** "Timothy, I understand why you did it, but it's too late to redeem yourself."

 **Timothy:** He runs his hand through his hair, looking down at the ground. "I get it. I messed up. Graham didn't deserve to be treated like that. I'm voting for myself. I don't deserve to be here if I target my own teammates. I'm sorry."

* * *

Teams:

 **Team Volcan:** (Ace, Melissa, Sarah, and Willam)

 **Team Marea:** (Cindy, John, Katarina, and Marc)

 **Team Huracan:** (Adam, Laurie, Liam, and Petunia)

 **Team Terremoto:** (Evie, Farrah, Graham, Kylie, and Norman)

* * *

 **Eliminated:** Zero, Andrew, Brooke, Nathan, Tyrla, Tod, Timothy

* * *

 **Timothy:** Yes, his elimination was obvious at this point. But with his elimination, I wanted to show that Team Terremoto can be defeated, and they're not just a bunch Mary-Sues (In terms of athleticism) who manage to win every challenge. Now, Timothy as a character was very interesting. His computer gave him a huge advantage over the other contestants, which was a perfect opportunity to introduce the mystery villain. Timothy was not an antagonist. His intentions were genuine, and he walked out with his head held high. Honestly, I couldn't find a better way for him to go than unanimously. I felt I did all I could with his character, and I feel he turned out pretty well. Whether you were a fan of him or not, he places 18th. And to answer a few questions, Graham is NOT the mystery villain. The real mystery villain will be revealed relatively soon.

* * *

 **And we kick off the season with Terremoto's first defeat and Timothy's elimination! (Hey, that's three T's in a row that have been eliminated!) But I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I put a good amount of work into it. Thanks for reading, and as always, tell me how I played your character, and thanks for reading! (P.S. I put a poll up on my profile. Vote for your favorite remaining contestants! Note: This will not influence the eliminations, as I already have them all planned out. It will be helpful to see who everyone likes, though :D)**


	15. Fish Out of Water

**And another new episode is here! This one is way more relevant to the plot, and the mystery villain may or may not be revealed ;) Also, I'm sorry this one is out a little late. I've had a lot of trouble catching up with school and having Christmas with my cousins.** **As always, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chris walks in, drinking a bottle of water. He tosses the bottle away and begins the recap.

"Last time, on Total Drama Destino Island," He starts. "The teams had to balance on platforms while being bombarded with earthquakes. A few people got nasty," *Shows Ace knocking Evie off* "And a few people hurt their team's chances."*Shows Timothy tackling Graham and John pushing Katarina off.* "But in the end, it was Timothy's paranoia that caused Team Terremoto to lose for the first time, resulting in him getting the boot. With a new season starting, who will be the next to go? Find out right here! Right now! On TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!" He shouts as the theme song plays.

* * *

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**

Timothy is typing on his laptop when Kylie and Norman run past him, causing him to drop his laptop in the water, which he dives after.

 **You guys are on my mind**

It scrolls over to show Nathan staring at Adam, who is yet again carving his name into Team Huracan's house.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

Graham and Farrah are talking together when the latter sees something in the distance. She runs to it, dragging Graham behind her.

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see**

John is watching his team from the top of a cliff, with Katarina behind him. He shifts his gaze from Zero and Brooke, who are reading, to Liam and Laurie, who are surfing. The wave comes down with a crash, and Laurie is sent sprawling to the shore. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking, and Katarina falls off the cliff.

 **I wanna be famous**

Cindy is waving to the camera when suddenly Tod bursts in, pushing Cindy away and waving to the camera herself, but looks away when Katarina falls into the water behind them.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Tyrla and Willam are running from a steady lava stream, when Tyrla spots an idol on the ground. She scoops it up and pockets it.

 **So pack your bags cause I've already won**

Marc and Petunia are taking pictures of each other when a fake volcano erupts behind them, showering Marc with hot water. He starts screaming and runs away.

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

Sarah runs past Marc, with Ace following close behind her. She pulls out a piece of paper and crosses a name off, smirking.

 **I'll get there one day**

Melissa is talking to Andrew when a huge thunderstorm appears above them, drenching the two.

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

Zero and Brooke are reading together when Zero suddenly gets struck by lightning, causing Brooke to gasp.

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

Finally, a large pile of rocks comes tumbling down a mountain, burying the campers as the background fades to night.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**

Everyone is gathered around the campfire when Chris points to someone. They walk away, their head hung in shame as the screen fades to black.

* * *

Graham wakes up, stretching.

He looks around at his sleeping teammates, then sits down and sighs.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Graham:** "It's pretty weird without Timothy here. Maybe it's just me, but maybe we shouldn't have sent him home." He shrugs it off. "Nah. He had it coming, even if he did apologize afterwards."

* * *

The rest of Team Terremoto wakes up as well, yawning.

"Team, I know we lost yesterday, but we'll come back. And we'll hit them hard this time. Terremoto is in it to win it!" Farrah cheers.

"We'll show them who's boss." Kylie cracks her knuckles.

"I was thinking of playing by the rules again today, though. We can't stoop to the other team's level, even if we lose by doing so." Norman offers.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Evie blurts.

"You two do that. I say we should give them a taste of their own medicine. They're obviously not going to play by the rules, so why should we?" Graham asks.

"Because we've gotten this far without sabotage. What's a few more days?" Farrah replies.

"I guess you're right." Graham agrees.

"Then it's settled. We will not hurt other team's chances as long as we are in the game." Norman says.

* * *

Katarina smirks. "Who's ready for some sabotage today?" She asks. "And by that, I don't mean of your own team!" She says, pushing John.

"Hey, I don't deserve this kind of treatment. We didn't lose, did we?" John retorts.

"We didn't win either, jerk." Katarina says. "And that Cindy girl isn't helping."

Cindy frowns and crosses her arms.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Katarina:** "All my team does is get in each other's way. If it was just me, I'd have already won."

 **Cindy:** "Those idiots may not realize it, but pretty soon I'm gonna be running this team. You'd better watch out, because I'm making a comeback."

* * *

Marc is sitting alone, looking down at the ground.

He pulls his idol out of his pocket and glances at it.

"If only you were here, Petunia." He says. "You're smart. You'd know what I should do."

He sighs, putting the idol back in his pocket. "Why did Chris put in that stupid team switch? Now I've got a bossy control freak instead of you."

Marc looks over at Team Huracan's members, who are laughing and having a celebration of some sort.

"Yeah..." He acknowledges sadly. "You deserve them."

John walks over and sits down next to Marc.

"You still sad about Petunia switching teams?" He asks.

Marc nods, and John moves closer.

"Just try to put her out of your mind. She's on the other team now, and there's nothing you can do about it. The best thing you can do is forget about her. It's gonna be bad for your game if you don't. Besides, you've got an idol, right? You're gonna be fine without her." He says.

"You're right," Marc agrees. "She's just going to be on my mind all game if I keep on acting like this." He stands up. "I can still be friends with her, right?"

"Sure," John says. "And if that doesn't work out, I've still got your back." He chuckles and walks off.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Marc:** "What John said really helped. I think I'm gonna be okay with him."

 **John:** "Like I give a crap about Petunia. She was Marc's friend, not mine. And to me, Marc is just another vote. I just had to make sure he was with me."

* * *

"Welcome to the team," Liam smiles. "Sorry we couldn't give you a proper welcoming yesterday."

"It's okay," Petunia says. "I just hope I can make as many friends here as I had on my other team."

"That won't be a problem here," Liam assures. "Laurie and I are going to do our best to make you feel welcome."

"Yeah. No matter what you do, you'll definitely be better than Cindy." Adam chuckles.

Liam shoots him a glare, and the rebel backs off.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Adam:** "Okay, a day I can understand. But is he still going to hold that grudge? He was in the wrong, anyway."

 **Petunia:** "This team is nice, but I can't help but be suspicious of that Liam guy. He definitely wasn't one of the leaders chosen at the beginning, so why is he in charge here?"

* * *

Team Volcan is sitting around talking.

"So... we got another victory yesterday," Ace says, trying to make conversation.

"And what's better, Team Terremoto sent one of their best players home." Sarah responds with a smirk, crossing off Timothy's name in her book. "13 to go."

"13? Aren't we allied with the other teams?" Ace asks.

"For now. All we need to do here is sabotage Terremoto and make sure we stay off the chopping block. If other teams think we're helping them, then that's fine by me." Sarah says.

"Shouldn't we help them at least a little bit?" Willam asks. "Just to keep the suspicion off of us."

Melissa laughs at this. "You should've learned this by now, Willam. Look out for number one."

"All we need to do is take down Team Terremoto. That was the agreement, anyway." Sarah says.

"Fine." Willam says, crossing her arms.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Willam:** "At least try to make a good impression. We don't want all the teams turning on us, do we?"

 **Melissa:** "It looks like Sarah has the whole game laid out in front of her in that notebook. If I can get my hands on it..."

* * *

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME NOW!" Chris yells.

"Today's going to be a relay race," He starts. "Each team will select a member to run a leg of the race, passing batons to each other." He says. "Of course, I wouldn't let it be this easy, so you're going to have to use these 70 pound bags instead."

He heaves a bag to each team, and continues. "You have 10 minutes to decide which team member does which leg."

Team Volcan turns towards each other.

"I'll do the first leg, since I'm not exactly the most physical person here." Sarah says.

"Then why are we keeping you here?" Willam asks.

"If you want to carry the bag first, then be my guest. It doesn't matter anyway." Sarah retorts. "I just don't want us to lose."

Willam looks away in response.

"Obviously Ace will go last, since he's the strongest one here." Sarah continues.

Ace flexes at this, chuckling.

"Melissa and Willam, I really don't care what you do." Sarah says. "Just don't mess this up."

"I'll go second. Willam here can take the third leg." Melissa answers quickly.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Ace:** "With Willam's help, Sarah will be all over me."

* * *

"Cindy goes first. Marc goes second. I go third, and Katarina goes last." John says.

"I can handle that. Looks like we're finally going to win a challenge for once." Katarina smirks.

"Why do you get to decide who does what? I think it should be a vote." Cindy says.

John just sighs at this, and walks towards Cindy.

"Let's get one thing straight, you spoiled brat. I'm in charge here, and it's going to stay that way." He scolds.

"For now." Cindy mutters, quiet enough for John not to hear.

"I think John's right. We're not doing much worse than the other teams. In fact, it's pretty much equal." Marc says.

"Then it's settled." Katarina says. "I'll carry you to victory for once."

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Katarina:** "Finally, John is doing something sensible. It's about time we win."

* * *

"Okay team," Liam starts. "You guys can pick what you want to do. I'll go last."

"Actually, I think I'm more suited to-" Adam starts, but Liam interrupts him. "I said I'll go last"

"Fine, if you want us to lose," Adam scoffs. "I'll take third, then."

"Petunia can go second if she wants," Laurie speaks up.

"Sure! I don't have a problem with going second." Petunia smiles.

"Which means Laurie goes first, then." Liam says.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Petunia:** "I think this race will be a good chance to prove myself to my new team!"

* * *

"I've calculated the best order for us to race." Norman says. "First up will be Me, the Evie, then Kylie. Graham and Farrah, you two will take the last legs of the race."

"That's a great plan, Norman!" Evie compliments.

"Y-Yes." Norman stutters, looking embarrassed.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Norman:** "After that kiss a few challenges ago, Evie and I haven't really done anything romantic. I'm not exactly sure how to handle this situation."

* * *

"I think it's a good plan too. Me and Graham will be doing the last two sections, right?" Farrah asks, looking at Graham.

"That is correct." Norman confirms.

Farrah smiles, and Kylie speaks up. "Sure. We'll do that. Any arguments?"

Nobody protests, so she nods. "Great! Let's get going!"

* * *

"Okay teams," Chris starts as soon as everyone has reached their positions on the island. "Everyone is in place. The race starts... NOW!" He shouts, and everyone starts running except for Cindy, who has to drag her bag behind her.

"Ugh. Get a move on, will you?" Chris shouts.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Cindy yells back, struggling.

Laurie and Norman are running at the same pace, with Sarah slightly behind.

"Hello," Norman starts. "I see your team is struggling slightly. Would you like to ally with our team?"

"I don't know..." Laurie says, considering Norman's offer.

"Please. The other two teams are targeting us just because we're ahead in the game. Do you really think that's fair?" He asks.

"I... I'll need some time to think about it." Laurie says, running ahead and giving her backpack to Petunia.

Norman shrugs, and gives the bag to Evie.

He hugs her, smiling. "Good luck."

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Evie:** "Did Norman just... hug me?"

 **Norman:** "Our relationship wasn't working out well. I just wanted to show her that I appreciated her being my teammate... and friend."

* * *

Sarah gives her bag to Melissa, who runs off.

A couple minutes later, Cindy reaches Marc, and gives him her bag.

"We're in last place, but that's okay." Marc assures himself. "As long as Petunia is safe, I can deal with it."

He quickly runs ahead, reaching Evie.

"So... I saw you with Norman earlier. Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asks.

"I-I think so," Evie says, unsure of herself.

"You know what you should do?" Marc asks. "I think you should show him how much you like him. He obviously has feelings for you."

Evie nods, and smiles. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem," Marc returns the smile. "I guess I'm just kind of there for people when they need help."

Evie reaches Kylie and gives her bag to the Tomboy, and Marc continues running.

* * *

Petunia finally reaches Adam, but instead of handing the bag to him, she decides to talk.

"I noticed earlier that Liam hadn't been letting you talk. Why is that?" She asks.

"A few days ago I tried to convince him to vote for Cindy. Instead, he voted for Tod and almost had to eat chum," Adam replies. "I don't know why he won't let go of it, though."

"That is pretty weird," Petunia agrees. "I think you should try to talk about it with him later. Maybe this is just a big misunderstanding."

"Oh, he doesn't understand something, alright." Adam grimaces, swiping the bag from Petunia.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Adam:** "But I still need to keep him on the island. If he ends up with Laurie, THEN I can try to get him out. I'll just need Petunia's help."

 **Petunia:** "I think I really helped Adam there."

* * *

Melissa finishes and gives her bag to Willam.

"Remember, your time on this island depends on how we place here." She taunts.

"Don't remind me." Willam grumbles, running forward.

Marc hands his bag to John, who is angry.

"What the heck took you so long?" John asks. "We're in last place!"

"I'm sorry. Cindy probably had trouble with the challenge." Marc explains.

"Whatever." John says, and he takes off.

* * *

Kylie stops, having run ahead of everyone else.

She stops, and hands the bag to Graham.

"I think I know why Norman put Farrah and you together," She says, causing Graham to turn around.

"Really? Why?" Graham asks, slightly interested.

"Farrah got him a girlfriend, so I think he wants to do the same with you. By spending more time with Farrah, she'll be more comfortable." Kylie says.

"Like I have a crush on anyone," Graham scoffs. He turns around and runs ahead.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Graham:** "Okay, so I have a crush on Farrah. Is that really Kylie and Norman's business?"

* * *

John manages to make his way to Willam, and starts running at her pace.

"The alliance is over." He says, breathing heavily.

"What?" Willam asks, confused.

"I said the alliance is over. We're not doing this sabotage thing anymore." John says.

"I don't exactly think that's your choice." Willam says, looking away.

"Fine." John says, and passes Willam.

Willam speeds up, not willing to lose to Team Marea.

* * *

Graham finally makes it to Farrah, but at the last second he trips over a rock and ends up sprawled on top of her.

They both blush, trying to avoid eye contact.

Graham decides to break the silence. "Sorry for crashing into you like that."

"No problem!" Farrah says, a smile crossing her face.

She helps Graham up, and he gives her the pack.

"You can do this. We can come from our loss," Graham encourages, and Farrah starts running.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Farrah:** "Okay, so I have a crush on Graham. Do you think he knows?"

* * *

Adam reaches Liam, still leading in second place.

Liam tries to take the pack from him, but Adam stands his ground.

"Hang on," He starts. "Liam, I want to know why you hate me so much."

"Can it wait until later? We've got a challenge to win, and Farrah is ahead of us." Liam says.

"No. The only way you're going to have a chance at being Laurie's girlfriend is if you man up and accept your problems." Adam replies.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Can I go now? The other teams are getting ahead of us!" Liam says hurriedly.

Indeed, Ace and Katarina have the bags now, with Ace trailing close behind Farrah.

Adam hands Liam the pack. "We're going to talk about this later, though. Don't think I'll forget."

Liam starts running, hoping to regain Huracan's lead.

* * *

Farrah and Ace cross the line, and Chris holds up his megaphone.

"Team Terremoto wins, with Volcan in a close second. It's a race to see which team gets cut down to three members now!" He yells.

"What's in these things, anyway?" Ace asks, opening his pack.

He dumps it out to see a small crate full of food.

"Those are going to be your meals for the rest of the season." Chris laughs. "You couldn't be spoiled the whole time you were here, could you?"

Finally Katarina reaches the line. "Team Marea narrowly avoids elimination again! Huracan, you know what to do."

* * *

Huracan sits near the hole, anxiously awaiting elimination. Chris walks in, already holding a bunch of rocks in his arms. "Huracan," He starts. "I didn't expect to see you here so soon again, but whatever. You obviously know the drill. If your name is called, I'll throw a rock at you. If it isn't, you're going home. So you better hope I throw a rock at you." He says. "But first, is there anyone who would like to play an idol?" Nobody speaks up, so Chris carries on. "The people who are safe are…"

…

…

"Laurie," The Social Butterfly barely dodges the rock that Chris throws at her, but looks relieved nonetheless.

…

…

"And Adam." Chris finishes. "Petunia and Liam, you two are on the chopping block because a few your teammates don't trust you. You both got at least one vote, but only one of you is going home. And that person is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Petunia." Liam catches his rock, looking surprised. Petunia, it's time for you to take the Pit of Shame." Chris says.

Petunia nods, looking down at her feet. "Well… I liked all of you. Every second I spent here was a good one." She starts, but Team Huracan is already leaving.

She sighs and turns to the pit, getting ready to jump. Suddenly, she stops when she hears a voice behind her.

"Wait! Petunia!" Marc calls, running towards the Writer.

"Marc!" She smiles, turning around.

"I… I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. I should be the one leaving today, not you." Marc says.

"Marc, it isn't your fault. I made mistakes here that I shouldn't have." Petunia replies.

"Can we still get a picture together?" Marc asks, holding up his camera.

Petunia nods, and Marc runs forward and puts the camera on a timer.

Finally, the camera gives a _click_ , and Chris walks in. "Alright, you got your picture. Goodbye, Petunia." He says, pushing her down the hole.

Marc looks hurt as Chris turns away. "That was a shocker. Team Marea is finally ahead of someone, but that could change. Will Graham admit his love for Farrah? Will Farrah admit her love for Graham? And will Team Huracan last much longer?" He laughs. "Probably not, but you can find all the answers, here on TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!" He shouts.

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

 **Petunia:** "I don't know who to vote for! Almost everyone here is so nice! Liam is kind of mean, though. I guess my vote is for him."

 **Adam:** "Petunia, you haven't really done anything, and I don't know you."

 **Laurie:** "I don't know… I really want Adam and Liam to be friends again. Sorry I didn't get to know you better, Petunia."

 **Liam:** "As much as I hate Adam, my vote is for Petunia. I just can't let Laurie down."

* * *

Teams:

 **Team Volcan:** (Ace, Melissa, Sarah, and Willam)

 **Team Marea:** (Cindy, John, Katarina, and Marc)

 **Team Huracan:** (Adam, Laurie, and Liam)

 **Team Terremoto:** (Evie, Farrah, Graham, Kylie, and Norman)

* * *

 **Eliminated:** Zero, Andrew, Brooke, Nathan, Tyrla, Tod, Timothy, Petunia

* * *

 **Petunia:** Petunia was actually a very popular contestant! The team switch was mainly her downfall, though. If she hadn't switched teams, she could've made it a lot farther. Her friendship with Marc was fractured due to the fact that she had switched, and honestly it had run it's course. I think I pretty much exhausted her potential and played her well, but she honestly didn't have anywhere to go after this. Thus, one of the biggest fan favorites here places 17th.

* * *

 **And that concludes this episode? Did anyone expect Petunia to go home? Of course, the villain hasn't been revealed yet. That would ruin the fun of guessing! But they will be revealed after the merge, so anyone who gets eliminated before then is NOT the mystery villain. As always, thanks for reading!**

 **(Also, Graham won the poll, topping out with 4 votes. It was way more spread out than I initially expected, with some surprising favorites.)**


	16. Richter Scaling

**Alright, another chapter! Sorry if this one is a bit late, there have been some things going on in my life right now, such as a lot of schoolwork and the fact that my birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks. But as always, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chris walks in front of the camera, smiling as always.

"Last time, on Total Drama Destino Island," He begins. "The campers had to compete in a relay race against each other. A few people talked things out." *Shows Petunia and Laurie talking, Norman and Evie hugging each other, and John giving Marc advice* "While some others worked on their strategy. "Shows Norman talking to Laurie, Sarah crossing off Timothy's name, and Willam running away from John.* "But in the end, Team Terremoto who had another victory, and Team Huracan who lost when Adam decided to talk about his troubles with Liam instead of letting him race, making Petunia take the fall. Who will be the next one sent home? Find out right here! Right now! On TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!" He shouts.

* * *

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**

Timothy is typing on his laptop when Kylie and Norman run past him, causing him to drop his laptop in the water, which he dives after.

 **You guys are on my mind**

It scrolls over to show Nathan staring at Adam, who is yet again carving his name into Team Huracan's house.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

Graham and Farrah are talking together when the latter sees something in the distance. She runs to it, dragging Graham behind her.

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see**

John is watching his team from the top of a cliff, with Katarina behind him. He shifts his gaze from Zero and Brooke, who are reading, to Liam and Laurie, who are surfing. The wave comes down with a crash, and Laurie is sent sprawling to the shore. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking, and Katarina falls off the cliff.

 **I wanna be famous**

Cindy is waving to the camera when suddenly Tod bursts in, pushing Cindy away and waving to the camera herself, but looks away when Katarina falls into the water behind them.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Tyrla and Willam are running from a steady lava stream, when Tyrla spots an idol on the ground. She scoops it up and pockets it.

 **So pack your bags cause I've already won**

Marc and Petunia are taking pictures of each other when a fake volcano erupts behind them, showering Marc with hot water. He starts screaming and runs away.

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

Sarah runs past Marc, with Ace following close behind her. She pulls out a piece of paper and crosses a name off, smirking.

 **I'll get there one day**

Melissa is talking to Andrew when a huge thunderstorm appears above them, drenching the two.

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

Zero and Brooke are reading together when Zero suddenly gets struck by lightning, causing Brooke to gasp.

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

Finally, a large pile of rocks comes tumbling down a mountain, burying the campers as the background fades to night.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**

Everyone is gathered around the campfire when Chris points to someone. They walk away, their head hung in shame as the screen fades to black.

* * *

A silhouette creeps through the darkness, careful to not make any sound.

It stops once it reaches Team Marea, where almost all of its members are sleeping peacefully.

The figure chuckles quietly, picking up Katarina's weights with some trouble.

They sneak towards the ocean, but the weights slip out of their hand and hit their foot.

The figure curses loudly, waking up Katarina.

"Hey!" She yells, and the villain starts running away. "Come back here!" Katarina commands, getting up and running after the mysterious person.

The figure quickly darts behind a tree, but when Katarina reaches it, they have disappeared.

"And stay gone!" She shouts into the darkness.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Katarina:** "I may have missed them this time, but if they try anything again… they'll regret it."

* * *

She stomps back to her team and lies down, quickly falling back asleep.

* * *

Adam is startled awake by the glare of the sun, and groans.

He quickly shakes the feeling off and looks for Liam and Laurie, who are already up and talking.

"Alright, guys. Today's a new day, and even though we lost the last challenge, I feel like we can really make a comeback." He says.

"Come on, Adam. You can't really believe that. There's only a few of us left. Even Team Marea is beating us." Liam retorts, rolling his eyes.

"So? Now that we've tied up all the loose ends, we're tighter than ever! We may have lost the challenge, but we regained our friendship." Adam replies confidently.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Adam:** "Now that we don't have any conflicts, we can show the others what we're really made of. They're going down."

 **Liam:** "Yeah. Like we're ever going to regain the lead with just us three."

* * *

"I agree with Adam. Having less people might mean that we have a better chance of winning." Laurie speaks up.

"I think it's a 50/50 chance, but you may be right, Laurie." Liam admits, smiling.

"That's the spirit. Now who's ready to win this?" Adam cheers.

"I-I am!" Laurie says happily.

"I guess I am too." Liam mutters.

* * *

"Team, yesterday was a complete failure. I'd advise you to step up your game if we really want to win this." Cindy says.

"But you're the reason we got third!" Marc protests, annoyed.

"If I remember correctly, it was actually you who let our team down." Cindy says.

"No way," John replies, butting into the conversation. "Marc didn't do anything wrong."

"Whatever. Just make sure we don't lose today." Katarina says.

"We've already got an advantage with Huracan losing Petunia. Maybe I can finally turn this miserable team around." Cindy smirks.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **John:** "Do I really know who took the longest? No, but I'm going to defend Marc in order for him to stay loyal to me. Cindy always needs to be in charge, so I've got to get her out first. And Katarina is a huge liability, which leaves me in a very tricky situation."

* * *

Marc looks down sadly at the mention of Petunia, and John pats him on the back.

"Hey, you can't feel bad because your best friend lost. You couldn't do anything about it anyway. Think about it this way: Petunia wouldn't want you to lose because of her. She'd want you to go on and do your best." John says.

"You're right," Marc says, standing up. "I'm going to win this. For Petunia!"

"For Petunia." John pitches in, chuckling.

Katarina scoffs in disgust, turning away from the two.

* * *

Ace looks at Sarah, who is writing down information about the other contestants.

Willam comes up and sits down next to him.

"Hey," She greets, trying to start up conversation.

"Hi." Ace responds, his previous determination lost.

"What's wrong?" Willam asks, slightly concerned for the Australian.

"Sarah," Ace sighs. "Face it; she's too good for me. If I haven't even started a relationship with her by now, who's to say I'll ever get her as a girlfriend in the future? Maybe I should just try for a girl with lower standards. Is Kylie taken?"

"You can't think like that," Willam says, placing her hand on Ace's shoulder. "You've got to be strong. Do something nice for her in today's challenge."

Ace stands up, grinning. "I know how to do both." He declares proudly, running off and leaving a confused Willam behind.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Ace:** "Yes! YES! YESSS!" He cheers to himself, pumping his fist in victory.

 **Willam:** "I really have no idea what he's planning, but if I can pull through the merge, I don't mind at all."

* * *

Melissa walks up to Sarah, a bold look on her face.

"You pretty much have everything planned out in that notebook of yours, don't you?" She asks.

"That's right." Sarah says, not bothering to look at Melissa.

"Well, have you thought about what we're going to do if we lose?" Melissa asks.

"Yes, actually." Sarah responds. "We're going to take out Willam first. If we lose again, we take out Ace, because he would be a definite threat post-merge. After that, it would be fair game between the two of us. That is, if we even lose in the first place, which is unlikely.

Melissa nods, satisfied. "Good plan. It'll do for now."

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Sarah:** "Obviously I'm going to keep Ace over Melissa. With his strength, he'll power us through the merge and into the final two. I just had to lie in order to satisfy her. Both her and Willam are crafty people. I might have to keep an eye on them."

 **Melissa:** "She doesn't even suspect a thing. Once I get that journal, the money will come right to me."

* * *

Evie and Norman are sitting across from each other at a wooden table. Norman has laid out food in front of both of them, and a small fire has been started nearby.

"I hope you like our breakfast date," Norman starts awkwardly. "I was up all night making it."

"Breakfast date?" Evie asks.

"Y-Yeah. Isn't that what they're called?" Norman asks.

"I don't think so..." Evie says, but she starts eating the food anyway.

Norman sighs, and also starts eating.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Evie:** "Norman's acting... strange. He might be doing this for me, but I like him for his sincerity. Why can't he see that?"

 **Norman:** "I don't know how to do this, okay? If celebrities can take each other to McDonald's and have a kid, why can't I get a girlfriend on national TV? I'm not one of those buff guys, or lovers, or rich kids. I don't even know how I got this far! All I know is that I was so close to being in an official relationship, and I just ruined it!"

* * *

Kylie, Farrah, and Graham are sitting together.

"So... about yesterday..." Graham says awkwardly, closing the manga he was reading and putting it aside.

"It's alright! You really helped me back there!" Farrah smiles.

"Yeah... uh..." Graham tries to say something, but is at a loss for words.

Kylie interrupts Graham's stupor. "Why don't you show Farrah your books, Graham?"

"Well, they're not really books, but alright." Graham mumbles, reaching for his manga.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Kylie:** "Yes! Graham is finally opening up to Farrah!"

 **Farrah:** "Could this be it? Could Graham and I really be together?"

 **Graham:** "I know Kylie is just trying to help, but still..." He trails off.

* * *

He opens the book and shows it to Farrah.

"I'm just rereading the Full Metal Alchemist series for the fifth time." He says.

"Fifth time? These must be really good!" Farrah says. "So what is this about?"

"About?" Graham asks, surprised that someone is taking interest in his reading material.

"Yeah! The plot and stuff." Farrah smiles.

"Well, it's sort of complicated, but there are these two brothers-" Graham starts explaining the plot of the book, but is stopped when Chris blows an airhorn.

* * *

"Challenge time, campers! This one isn't gonna do itself!" Chris yells.

As soon as the campers run in front of him, he points to a large cliff. "We're bringing back a popular challenge from a few previous seasons. Your goal is to get your entire team to the top as soon as possible. The first three teams to make it will win immunity, while the unlucky losers have to send one more of their campers packing. But don't think this is going to be easy, because we've loaded the whole place with traps. Also, you may feel a slight shaking while you are up there. Those are called earthquakes, and they are normal on Destino Island." Chris finishes.

"That sounds kind of dangerous..." Marc says.

Chris grabs Marc by the shoulders, shaking him. "THAT'S. THE. ENTIRE. POINT!" Chris yells, then drops Marc to the ground. "Your challenge begins... now."

The campers immediately run to the cliff and start climbing it. Chris laughs to himself as they do this.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Chris:** "Man, is there anything these kids WON'T do for money?"

* * *

Ace walks over to Sarah, his confidence ebbing away slowly.

"Sarah." He greets, waving to the strategist.

"Yeah? I'm trying to find the safest way up the wall, and where any traps may be located." Sarah says.

"You don't have to do that. I'll carry you up there." Ace says.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Sarah asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course it is," Ace assures her. "I work out like this all the time. Just hop on my back, and we can get a quick lead."

"What about our other teammates?" Sarah questions. "Chris said our entire team had to be up there in order to win."

"They'll be fine," Ace says, shrugging off Sarah's inquisitions. "Besides, have you seen some of the other teams?"

Sarah reluctantly jumps onto Ace's back, and he starts climbing.

* * *

"See? I told you this would give us an advantage. We only have three people on our team while everyone else has at least four. This challenge is ours." Adam says, and he starts climbing.

Not even minutes later, the cliff shakes, and Adam falls into the sand at Laurie's feet.

"So much for our 'winning edge'." Liam says, rolling his eyes.

"If we can't do it alone, maybe we should work as a team." Laurie suggests.

"Now that's an idea." Liam grins, and the three start climbing.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Adam:** "Those two work really well together. Maybe if I had voted for Tod, Liam would be more willing to cooperate." He shakes his head. "Whatever. I'm probably not even going to make it to the merge."

 **Laurie:** "I don't know what's going on between Liam and Adam, but it's really hurting us as a team. If we work together, we'll all make it to the merge.

* * *

"Here's how I see it," Graham starts, pointing up at the wall. "We should go in small groups. That way we won't all be taken out by a single trap. We'll also be able to help each other on the way up."

"I think you and Farrah should go together!" Kylie blurts.

"Um… sure, I guess. I think that leaves Kylie, Norman, and Evie taking the other side."

Farrah and Graham walk away talking, leaving Evie and Norman purposely trying to avoid each other's gaze.

"Come on, you two. This is going to be fun!" Kylie says.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Kylie:** "Okay, so I'm not the best matchmaker out there. But Norman and Evie really need some help to stay together! Graham and Farrah were made for each other, so I'm not worried about them.

 **Norman:** "I appreciate that Kylie is trying to help, I really do. But after this morning… I don't think Evie and I have the slightest chance of getting back together."

* * *

Team Marea looks up at the wall nervously.

"Well, I don't know about you three, but I want to win a challenge for once." Katarina says, and starts climbing.

"Not me. I'll just sit here." John chuckles, laying back.

"You do realize that you actually have to work in order to get through this game?" Cindy asks.

"Yeah. So?" John asks.

"Fine. Don't come crying to me when you get eliminated." Cindy says, turning back to the wall and starting her ascent.

Marc walks over, concerned. "Don't you think you should climb? You know, in case Katarina decides to side with Cindy."

John stands up and laughs, patting Marc on the back. "You really don't know anything about this game, do you Marc? I'm throwing the challenge in order to get rid of a threat. That girl may be a hard worker, but it's waiting that pays off." He says.

"Oh." Marc mumbles. "Am I a threat?"

"I hope that's not a trick question." John jokes, and the two laugh.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **John:** "Marc isn't a threat. For now..."

* * *

Melissa and Willam watch Ace and Sarah climb, unsure of what to do.

"They left us behind…" Melissa says.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Now, unless you want to get used to being left behind, you'd better start climbing so we can win the challenge." Willam warns, jumping onto the wall.

Melissa groans and climbs up next to Willam. "You know, if we lose, you're going to be the one going home, not me."

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Willam challenges.

"It's simple, actually. Sarah and I have numbers on our side. You're going down." Melissa smirks.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Willam retorts.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Willam:** "Once I have Ace's vote, Melissa is out of here. I have no idea what to do after that though, because he seems really devoted to Sarah."

 **Melissa:** "Willam doesn't have the slightest clue of what's going on, does she?"

* * *

Ace and Sarah climb higher, widening their lead over the others. Suddenly, the wall beside them explodes, showering them in debris and knocking Ace of balance. He manages to hold on, and resumes climbing.

"Are you sure this was the best idea?" Sarah asks.

"I'm positive. We're almost at the top." Ace replies.

Indeed, they had reached the top. Ace pulls himself up with Sarah, and the two look out over the ocean.

"See? I told you I could do it." Ace says.

"Congratulations, Ace and Sarah. Now you two have to wait for your other teammates in order to finish the challenge." Chris says, walking up behind them.

* * *

Farrah and Graham are climbing together, but Farrah is slowed down by the fact that Graham can't find a handhold.

"Come on, Graham! You can do it!" Farrah encourages. "There's a rock to your left that you can grab onto."

Graham reaches to the left and pulls himself up. "How much farther do we have to go?" He asks, out of breath.

"We're almost there. I think we'll be the first ones to finish." Farrah says, and Graham gives a weak cheer.

Katarina comes up next to them quickly. "Oh, no you don't," She threatens. "We are _winning_ a challenge for once."

Katarina swings from the rock she's holding onto, kicking Graham in the chest and knocking him into Farrah, who fall onto a ledge below.

She laughs and keeps climbing, easily reaching the top. "Yes! Team Marea finally takes the victory." She smirks.

"Not so fast," Chris says. "You don't have your whole team up here. And even if you could win alone, it would be Ace and Sarah who would win for Team Volcan."

Katarina looks over the cliff to see John lying down, Cindy struggling to climb, and Marc repeatedly being thrown off by earthquakes. "Idiots." She mutters.

* * *

Team Huracan is making surprisingly good progress, quickly scaling the wall. They manage to avoid several traps, reaching the top quickly.

"And Team Huracan comes back to win the challenge!" Chris announces.

"Alright! What did I tell you?" Adam says, high-fiving Laurie.

"Fine. You were right." Liam mutters.

"It's down to see who will manage to lose yet again." Chris says.

At these words, Sarah looks over to see Willam and Melissa halfway up the wall while Graham and Farrah are climbing slowly, having recovered from Katarina's kick.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Laurie:** "It looks like its smooth sailing here on out for us. Adam and Liam buried the hatchet, and we won the challenge!"

* * *

The other three members of Team Terremoto are climbing, with Kylie between Norman and Evie.

"Come on, guys," Kylie encourages. "Can we get another victory for our team?"

"I doubt it," Norman says, looking at the wall. "I don't see Team Huracan anywhere, which means that they must have won. We can still manage second place, though."

As soon as he says that, the rocks beneath his feet crumble, and he is thrown to the ground by an earthquake. He stands up just in time to catch Evie, who has fallen as well.

"Hi." Norman says awkwardly. He sets Evie down, and she smiles.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Evie:** "That's the Norman I know."

* * *

Melissa and Willam watch Farrah and Graham climbing, then look down at Evie and Norman.

"Well, we haven't won, but we won't lose either. Team Marea isn't even trying. It's like they've given up." Willam says.

Kylie climbs down next to them, then jumps below and checks on Norman and Evie.

"Maybe we'll beat them for once," Melissa says, and she keeps climbing.

An earthquake rocks the cliff, and Willam loses her balance. Melissa quickly reaches out and pulls Willam back to the wall.

"You saved me?" Willam asks in disbelief.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it so we wouldn't lose." Melissa says, climbing ahead.

Willam shakes off her disbelief and follows Melissa.

* * *

Farrah reaches the top and cheers. "Alright! We did it!"

Graham has almost reached the top, but the wall shakes. He starts to fall, but Farrah grabs his hand and pulls him up.

"Uh… thanks." Graham says, blushing.

"No problem! Anything for a friend." Farrah says.

"Could we be… more than friends?" Graham asks.

"Sure. I'd like that." Farrah smiles.

* * *

 **Confessionals:**

 **Farrah:** "Yes! We're girlfriend and boyfriend now, I guess."

 **Graham:** "That could have gone… a lot worse."

* * *

Melissa and Willam reach the top, Sarah and Ace walking over to them.

"I have to admit, I doubted your skills for a second, Melissa." Sarah compliments.

"Wait," Ace says, turning around. "Does that mean we're in second place?"

"Yep," Chris says. "Now it's down to the biggest winners of the season and the team who hasn't won ANY challenges. I know who I'm placing my money on."

And at that exact moment, Kylie, Norman, and Evie reach the top.

"Team Terremoto wins! Katarina, go tell the others that they've got to meet me at the Pit of Shame in two hours." Chris says.

* * *

Team Marea's members await elimination grimly, frustrated at their loss.

Finally, John breaks the silence.

"So," He begins. "Who do we boot off?"

"I was thinking of voting out the control freak." Katarina says, gesturing to Cindy.

"Yeah. She's not really helpful." John agrees.

"At least I tried," Cindy begins. "Where were you the whole challenge? Moping at the bottom because you couldn't handle climbing a wall."

"John actually has a reason for not participating." Marc defends.

"And what would that be?" Cindy challenges.

"I have a bad back. Can't climb at all." John smirks, laying back.

"Really? I didn't see it affecting you before." Cindy retorts.

"So what? We're going to boot you off the island anyway." John says.

"I don't think so." Cindy says, reaching into her pocket and pulling out an idol.

"That's not real." Marc says, moving away.

"Do you really want to risk it?" Cindy asks, getting up and walking away.

"Who knows. Maybe I'll vote with her." Katarina chuckles.

"You can do that, I guess. That is, if you want to place your entire game on the tiniest chance that the girl who just switched to our team somehow stumbled upon a real idol," John says. "But I won't stop you."

Katarina just walks away, not responding to John.

Marc pulls out his idol and shows it to his ally. "Cindy's idol isn't real. It looks way different from mine."

John nods. "Then it's decided. Cindy is going home tonight.

* * *

Chris stands in front of Team Marea, holding a plate with three rocks on it. "Team Marea. I wish I could say I was disappointed in you, but then I would be lying. You all know what you did wrong. Every one of you. Marc, you failed to climb the wall. Katarina, you left your teammates behind in order to get to the top. John... you didn't even try. And Cindy, once again, you botched a physical challenge. But luckily, two of you received no votes. But first, would anyone like to play an idol?" When nobody speaks up, Chris resumes his monologue. "Now, the two who received no votes are..." He pauses for suspense, holding two rocks in his hand.

...

...

...

"Marc." The Photographer lets out a sigh of relief, catching his rock.

...

...

...

"And Katarina." Chris finishes, throwing the second rock. Chris turns to John and Cindy, who both haven't gotten a rock. "You both know why you're here. John, your fear of heights and your general laziness was definitely holding your team back. And Cindy, you've been another obstacle for your team and have been very manipulative. One of you racked up three votes, and one of you only got one vote. The person who is safe is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"John." Chris grabs the last rock and throws it, leaving Cindy shocked.

"You idiots kept him over me?" She yells, angry. "What's so great about someone who's not even willing to work hard to get ahead!"

"At least John didn't try to deceive us." Marc says, stepping up.

"Urgh! I can't believe that you people managed to find anything even remotely likable about that slob." Cindy says.

John just gives her a sly smirk in return, and she groans and jumps into the hole.

"Wow! What an episode!" Chris says, standing in front of the camera. "We've tied up some loose ends, but there are still questions to be answered! Will Team Marea last another day on this island? Will they ever win a challenge? Will Ace finally get Sarah to notice him? Who is this mysterious villain? And most importantly, will Norman and Evie ever get back together? All these questions can be answered, here on TOTAL! DRAMA! DESTINO ISLAND!"

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

 **Katarina:** "As much as I hate to say it, John is right. Should I really place my entire game in the hands of someone who might have an idol? I'm voting for Cindy."

 **John:** "Who do you _think_ I'm voting for?"

 **Cindy:** "John, you won't be controlling this team much longer."

 **Marc:** "My vote is for Cindy. The only problem I think I'll have is if Katarina has an idol herself."

* * *

Teams:

 **Team Volcan:** (Ace, Melissa, Sarah, and Willam)

 **Team Marea:** (John, Katarina, and Marc)

 **Team Huracan:** (Adam, Laurie, and Liam)

 **Team Terremoto:** (Evie, Farrah, Graham, Kylie, and Norman)

* * *

 **Eliminated:** Zero, Andrew, Brooke, Nathan, Tyrla, Tod, Timothy, Petunia, Cindy

* * *

 **Cindy:** And the first antagonist of the season has been eliminated! I don't think this was really a surprise, considering the fact that Petunia, the other girl who had switched teams went home previously. Cindy was a strategic character, but she failed to get more than one loyal ally who she had to get rid of by pretending to have an idol. Her bossy nature and short stature caused her to become a target on Team Marea. Unfortunately, the fake idol did not work again since Marc already possessed an idol and knew what one looked like. Therefore, Cindy places 16th in the competition.

* * *

 **And the longest episode so far is finished! The fun is just beginning now, with a third of the game over. A surprising twist here with Katarina not being the villain as well, as she was what many people had predicted. Also, this brings me to another question. Which chapter was your favorite so far? Your least favorite? As always, thanks for reading!**


	17. Notice

**After more than a year-long break, I have returned to Fanfiction.**

 **Total Drama: Destino Island will be updating very soon. Prepare yourself.**


End file.
